Harry Potter and the Guards of Gryffindor
by misselizbethprice
Summary: Dumbledore is dead and Harry has a destiny to fulfill. Will the golden trio be able to follow their plan or will destiny get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Guards of Gryffindor I know I have to finish "The Hidden Prophesy," but I'm having problems with my files and cannot put the rest of the story up. While I wait, I've got a new tale to share! Hope you like it! Mac

A crisp cool summer breeze filtered through the trees and into the open window of Harry Potter's room at number four Privet Drive. The lights were out in the manicured house and everything was still. Harry laid spread across his matress in a fitful sleep. His few days at the Dursley's seemed to span on for months as he kept to his room, refused most of his modest meals and spent most of his time crying or sleeping. Harry was at a loss. He was grieving for Dumbledore and scared at the prospect of finally facing Voldemort. He felt guilty for bringing Hermione and Ron with him and feared for all of their lives. He also felt terrible about how he had left things with Ginny, but didn't know how else he could protect her. His emotional turmoil lead him to isolate himself from the Durselys and brood. The only light thought in Harry's mind was leaving the Dursley's for the Burrow and attending Bill and Fleur's wedding. It would be his last chance to be happy for a long time, it could be his only chance.

As dawn drew near, Harry ripped himself from his nightmares and began to dress and pack his things into his trunk. Hermione would be picking him up at seven sharp and he did not want to incure her wrath. He folded clothes and threw books into his mish-mash of belongings. He found his pictures of his parents, of Ron and Hermione, and of Ginny and put them in the trunk as well. Finally, Harry put his stash of letters from Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all in the trunk and closed the lid, locking it. He hoisted Hedwig, who sat in her cage, off his dresser and began to levitate the lot down the stairs. At seven sharp and blue mini cooper pulled into number four's driveway and Harry left the house for good. The Dursley's slept as their nephew departed, neither longing to say goodbye.

"Harry," Hermione greeted as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said with a thick voice.

"How are you?" she asked as she appraised her friends disheveled apperance.

"I'll be fine as soon as we've left," Harry said briskly as he began to load his belongings into Hermione's trunk. "Nice car by the way."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, "Father bought it for me as an early graduation present.

"Brilliant!" Harry laughed as he sat in the car and Hermione turned over the engine. The two shared a sad smile as they drove out of the driveway and out of Little Whinging and the Dursley's grasp forever.

It was a long drive to the Burrow, but Hermione insisted. The duo were undoubtably followed by Order members, but neither minded. Hermione wanted to lend her car to Mr. Weasley while they were away and knew of no other way to get it to him without leaving it for him when they left. At mid-day, Hermione drove into Ottery St. Chapole. The drive had been quiet as Harry spent most of his time sleeping, which worried Hermione. She knew her friend was grieving and only hoped that seeing the Weasely's would cheer him up a bit.

As they drove into the driveway, Molly came rushing out of the house to greet them. "Harry! Hermione!" she shouted as Ginny and the Delacours followed her out of the house. Soon, both were adequately hugged and kissed by the group of the women. Ginny and Harry smiled unsurely at each other and kept themselves apart. Ginny blushed when Gabrielle Delacour kissed Harry firmly on the mouth and the boy tried to escape her. It was then that the twins decided to appear from their shop and began to take the mickey out of poor Harry.

After what seemed like ages, Hermione finally asked, "Where is Ron?"

Molly shook her head. "He's in the garden denoming. Been at it for hours now, but it's looking rather pretty. Bill and Fleur want an outdoor wedding." Molly smiled knowingly at Hermione. "Why don't you go round back and get him for lunch?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" and ran towards the back of the house. There she saw Ron, shirt off, jeans slung low on his hips, throwing nomes out of the garden and sweating profusely. After appreciating his backside, Hermione smoothed down her sundress and softly called, "Ron..."

Ron turned and wiped some sweat off his brow. "'Mione? That you?" he asked as his eyes squinted against the sun.

"Yes," Hermione beamed as she walked closer to her Ron, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. Ron stood stalk still, not daring to breathe. Hermione's kiss was devine and he didn't want it to ever end, but sadly it did. Hermione stepped back and blushed as she realized how irradick her behavior was. The duo didn't notice Harry or Ginny arriving to ask them to come to lunch as they avoided each other's gazes.

"Ah-hem," Ginny coughed, but the couple didn't notice.

"Guys, um, guys!" Harry shouted.

Ron and Hermione jumped apart, embarrassed and guilty. "Oh Merlin, Harry!" Hermione winced. "We weren't...we didn't..."

Harry grinned. "Wow, he's rendered her speechless," he said to Ginny with a snort.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised.

"Well..." Harry laughed as Ron flushed fully.

Ginny picked up his disgarded t-shirt and threw it at him. "You might want this."

Ron caught the shirt. "Thanks," he said roughly. "You mind getting lost?" Ginny stuck her tongue out and waited as her brother rolled his eyes.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded. "You don't have to be so rude..."

Ron rolled his eyes as he pulled on his shirt. "I wasn't rude..." he mumbled as the two began to fight.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Gee, that lasted all of ten seconds," he joked.

Ginny shrugged. "Wouldn't it be weird if they weren't fighting?"

"True," Harry grinned.

"It's a Weasley thing," Ginny whispered as the two fought. "You can tell how much they love each other by the way they fight."

"Right," Harry said, suddenly uncomfortable as he remembered fighting with Ginny.

The first scoff was over within minutes and Ron turned to the secretive couple with a raised eyebrow. "What is with you two?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

Harry sighed and Ginny stomped her foot at the inuendo. Ron smartly decided not to ask them about their break-up just then and changed the topic. "Let's get some nosh, yeah?" he suggested as they left the garden and Ginny stormed away.

"You might want to scourgify Hermione clean again first," she said cheekily as she entered the house through the back door.

Ron turned to his friend, noting the sweat stain on her dress. "Sorry 'Mione," he sighed as he pointed his wand at her and said "scourgify." She shook her head, smiled and charmed him clean as well. The couple shared a smile and snuck into the house for lunch. The rest of the day was spent preparing for the wedding. The twins closed their shop up early to help with the preparation and the mood was one of excited tension. Dumbledore's death and everyone's lack of safety was on their minds amidst thoughts of a pleasant future for Bill and Fleur.

Evening came and Mr. Weasley arrived from the Ministry. "Good evening Weasley's!" he greeted as he walked in the door.

"Hi Dad!" the family greeted him.

"Is that Miss Granger's lovely car out front?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. My father bought it as an early graduation present." Hermione explained from the living room.

"Ah, splendid," Aurther smiled as he gazed at the clock. "And is Charlie still away? I thought he'd beat me here." he said as he walked to the kitchen and kissed Molly's cheek.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Molly said as she pointed to the family clock that had Charlie's name pointed at traveling. The couple smiled and Molly handed her husband a dish to set on the kitchen table.

"Mum!" Charlie yelled as he walked through the doors of the Burrow. "I'm home."

Molly Weasley dropped her pastry brush and ran to the front door, throwing her arms around her second eldest son. "Charlie!" she sighed with relief as tears streamed down her face. "We've missed you!"

Charlie pulled away from his mother as his father and the twins came to the entry to greet him. "Dad," he grined as he was enveloped by another hug. "Good to see you."

"It's lovely to be seen, son," Arthur smiled. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it."

Charlie pulled away and winced. "Sorry, it''s just that Shep and I had a hard time getting away from the preserve. We've had a devil of a time leaving Norbert. He just won't part with Hannah." Arthur gave his son a strange glance and then noticed the figure standing at the stoop.

"And just who is that?" Molly said with exhasperation as she opened the door wider and let the stocky blond woman in.

Charlie blushed and took the woman by the hand. "Mum, Dad, this is Medi-Witch-in-training, Hannah Shephard. She's my date for the wedding," he added.

Molly smiled appraisingly at the young woman. She was maybe twenty one years old and was slightly taller then Charlie, but with the same build. She had sparkling grey eyes and a curly mess of blond hair. She wore long grey traveling robes and smiled shyly at the matriarch. "Well, you shouldn't have left the poor girl on the stoop, Charlie," Molly scolded as she shook the women's hand. "It is nice to meet you Miss Shephard," Molly greeted enthusiastically wthout giving the girl a chance to talk, and then turned to Charlie. "You should have told us you were bringing a date. I don't know where she'll sleep, the house is full as it is with family and friends," she chastised.

"She can sleep with Charlie, Mum," George said cheekily from the banaster.

"Yeah, I'm sure neither of them would mind," Fred agreed.

Molly set her jaw squarly as Charlie and Hannah blushed. "Don't mind Fred and George, dear. They're crude and rude and will be staying at their own flat tonight so that you can have their room." She said with a glare at the twins.

"Turned out of our own house. How do you like that?" Fred asked George.

"And she calls herself our mother," was all George would reply.

"She can't help it if some of her son's actually have a life, Forge," Charlie said acidly. "And bring home a bird."

The twins shot their older brother angry glares, "Shove off!" Fred spat.

"Prat," George mumbled.

"Oh never mind the boys," Molly sighed as she waved her hand and took Hannah through the house by the arm and gave her a tour. "This is the living room," she said as they entered. A group of teenagers sat close together playing chess and another sat on a couch reading a book. "And the tall one is Ron, the brunette is Harry, and the curls belong to Hermione. The one on the couch is Ginny. Ron and Ginny are our youngest. Children, this is Hannah Shephard, a Medi-Witch friend of Charlie's," Molly intruduced as the small group said hello. Hannah wasn't given a chance to reply as she was quickly whipped into the kitchen, but Charlie stayed behind.

A group of women sat around the kitchen table magicing ribons to tie into fancy bows with another couple charming the cake topper to look like the bride and groom. In a chair next to one of the women sat a disfigured red head with long red hair. Hannah glanced at each, but shuttered when she saw Bill. "This is the bride to be, Fleur Delacour, her mother Mrs. Louise Delacour, and her sister, Gabrielle. The tall red head with the poney tail is the groom, Bill, the pink hair belongs to Nymphadora Tonks, and the sandy brown is Mr. Remus Lupin." Molly said without taking a breath. "Everyone, this is Charlie's friend, Hannah Shephard of Romania."

"'ello Han," Fleur greeted with a genuine smile. "Et is good to see you again"

"And you, Fleur," Hannah smiled with a flat American accent. "I can't believe I've been away from school for three years now"

"Ah yes, how time does fly," Fleur said as she smiled at Bill.

Hannah returned the grin, but was unable to say anything else as she was drug from the room to the stairway. "You know Fleur from school then? Wonderful!" Molly said briskly as she tore up the stairs and continued the tour. "There's a garden and pond out back near Aurther's shed. Your room's up here," Molly said as she pulled the young woman up the stairs. "Fred! George!" Molly bellowed, "Take Miss Shephard's trunk up to... now let's see here... Louise and Fleur are in Percy's room, Ron and Harry are in Ron's, Ginny, Hermione and Gabrielle are in Ginny's, the twins are in their room, Charlie can bunk with Bill and you, Miss Shephard can stay in Charlie's room." Molly said as she began draging he girl up the stairs and pointing out pictures of family and friends who were and were not going to be at the wedding tomorrow. Outside Charlie's room, Molly stopped talking and let the young woman go. "Here is Charlie's room, the loo is across the hall. Please feel free to make yourself at home, we'll have dinner in an hour."

With that, Molly rushed downstairs leaving Hannah and the twins to enter Charlie's room together. "My goodness, she talks fast," Hannah commented with her flat accent as she opened the door and looked around the room.

"She has too, with a lot like us," Fred snickered.

"There are a lot of you, aren't there!" Hannah sighed as she flopped onto the bed. "Six."

"Yes there are," Fred grinned as he sat on her trunk. "And it's actually more like eight with Harry and Hermione always here."

"But you get used to it," George said consolingly.

"I don't know..." Hannah sighed. "I mean, I've seen pictures of the family, and Harry and Hermione of course. But then there's the Delacour's and Mr. Remus"

"You mean Lupin," George corrected.

"Yes, sorry, Mr. Lupin and his friend Nympha... something," Hannah complained.

"It's Tonks," Charlie grinned from the doorway, "and don't call her anything else or she'll have a fit. My mother and Remus are just about the only people who are allowed to call her anything else." Hannah rolled her eyes and fell back upon Charlie's bed.

"Well, that's our cew to go," Fred grinned as he stood.

"Yes, we'll leave the lovebirds alone and let Mum discover they've been alone together in a room..." George chuckled as they reached the door.

Charlie laughed. "That's nothing compared to what I've got to tell her..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Ohh! And what's that?" Fred asked greadily.

"Tell us now Charlie, be a good lad," George cooed.

"Get out you gits," Charlie muttered. "I'm not telling you anything... yet."

The two begrudgingly left as Charlie pushed them out the door.

"Merlin's beard, Charlie! Don't do that!" Hannah sighed as she sat up on the bed. "I thought you were going to tell them."

"Oh no, I'm smarter than that, I have every intention of telling everyone after the wedding, when they're bevvied up and won't be so angry. I do not want the wrath of Molly Weasley or the mirth of the twins, thank you very much," Charlie sighed as he sat next to Hannah.

"She seems very nice, Charlie," Hannah said softly as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"She is," he said as he wraped his arm around her. "I'm sure you'll get along swimmingly after she's done being angry at us for being married."

Outside Charlie's door, the twins shared a look of evil pleasure as they pulled extentable ears from the door jam and quietly snuck downstairs.

Dinner was an event. Molly had seventeen mouthes to feed and a small kitchen to do it in. The Weasley kitchen table was extended and everyone sat down with mountains of food before them.

"You've outdone yourself Mum, and it's not even the wedding!" Bill grinned.

"Oh you do go on," Molly blushed.

"No Mollywobbles, it's lovely," Aurther said softly as the woman blushe from the endearment.

Everyone agreed. The meal was Hogwarts quality and the food and wine ran on like a river. There was laughter and tears as Molly and Louise discussed the prospect of grandchildren, but the twins remained oddly silent throughout the dinner. By the end of the meal, Tonks sat affectionately in Remus' lap. Aurther and Charlie discussed politics and Dumbledore's death. Hannah appeared pained by their discussion and quickly began to discribe the benefits of Mudpore for wrinkles with Louise. Bill and Fleur held hands and shared a piece of pie while Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Gabrielle all cleared the table and did dishes. After all was clean and the crowd had settled in the living room, the twins began their attack. Ron and Hermione sat side by side as Ron played Harry in Chess. Ginny sat with Gabrielle tying pew bows. Louise, Molly, and Fleur discussed last minute seating plans. Aurther, Bill, Remus, Tonks, Charlie and Hannah discussed Charlie's work in Romania with the twins.

"So I went to Russia with Chow and that's where we discussed the Order's plans with Damian Potrovski and he's agreed to spread the word and the support for the Order," Charlie finished.

"Good work, son," Aurther smiled.

"Those contacts will be invaluable," Remus agreed.

Charlie glanced at Bill and his scar, "Well, I'm glad I could be of SOME help..."

"You were little brother, you were." Bill said, patting Charlie's arm.

The group grew depressingly quiet and Fred glanced at George to change the topic.

"So how did you meet Miss Shephard then, Charlie?" George asked none to innocently.

Charlie sighed with knowing irritation, but answered the question. "She's training with the Healer at my preserve site. Patched me up real good when that last Ridgeback got me," Charlie explained, raising his shirt to show off his muscled chest and lack of scar. All conversation stopped as the group became aware of Charlie's state of undress.

"Charles Gideon Weasley, put on your shirt!" Molly screamed. "Of all the indecentcies."

Hermione blushed and she looked at Ron nervously. Ginny rolled her eyes and stared at Harry, willing him to turn around and look at her, but he did not. Charlie pulled down his shirt and continued. "I was scarred from sternum to pelvis, but Shep fixed it and now you can't see a thing."

"Good show!" Aurther said with praise. "You must be highly skilled if you can heal a scar like that."

"Hannah blushed. "Oh no, it was actually quite simple. A wonderful Healer taught me a special spell and sent me directions for a healing salve that I was taught to use back at St. Mungos, so it was really Her work, but thank you sir."

"Spent a lot of time with our dear Charlie then?" Fred asked loudly.

"Um, yes, I did..." Hannah said softly.

"Seen a fair bit of his bits then?" George asked with a chuckle.

"Oh no," Ron mumbled as he pulled Hermione closer to him and farther away from the bergining fight.

Molly stood and through a pillow at the twin. "George Weasley! Honestly, you'd think I didn't teach any of you any manners." Harry chuckled and Gabrielle giggled nervously.

"Oh Mum, I just think Miss Shephard's got some great tales about bagging off with our older brother," George said with a smirk. Hannah blanched and Charlie's face turned beet red. "Played a bid of..." he began, but Charlie was up off the floor and holding his brother by the scruff of the neck up against the fireplace mantle before he could finish speaking.

"Charlie!" Molly screamed as Ron pulled Hermione up and behind himself. Shielding her from his brother's fight. Harry also stood up, but Ginny grabbed his arm, and pulled him back from the fight.

"Go on then!" Charlie roared. "Say it, say it!"

"Charlie stop!" Hannah shouted.

"My, my Mr. Weasley. Bit sensitive about the Mrs." Fred said with a sing song voice. Bill shot Charlie a curious look, but said nothing as Charlie dropped George. "I'm gonna beat the seven shades of shit outa you!" Charlie yelled as he grabbed Fred by the arm and twisted it behind his back.

"I mean it Charlie, knock it off!" Hannah warned, but the firey red-head didn't hear her.

"Bloody Hell," Ron mumbled.

"Charles Weasely!" Aurther shouted angrily. "Let go of your brother now." When Charlie hesitated, Aurther quieted his voice. "I said now."

"Oh it's hit the fan now," Ron whispered to Hermione. "Whenever Dad breaks us up, we're in for it." Charlie let go of George and leaned against the mantle. The twins both sat on the floor where Charlie had deposited them and attempted to catch their breaths. Hannah glared at Charlie, but said nothing.

"Charles Weasely, what is the meaning of this?" Molly asked with embarressment.

"They know," Charlie sighed to Hannah who sat quietly on the floor.

"No kidding. I can't believe you rose to their bait," Hannah shouted. "Of all the idiotic... immature..."

"Oh and you wanted them to accuse you of..." Charlie began.

"They were mocking you!" Hannah interrupted.

"I don't care!" Charlie screamed as the young woman stood and slapped him.

"Charlie!" Molly growled.

Hannah turned away from Charlie to face his parents and family with a barely controlled sob. "I'm so sorry..."

"Bloody Hell," Bill mumbled to himself.

"You might as well tell them. There is no use in keeping it a secret," Hannah sighed as a tear fell down her face. "I'd rather it was done with and you were not fighting with your brothers over it. This was not supposed to cause a family fight."

Louise coughed. "Gabrielle, dear, why don't we go upstairs." The two French women ran upstairs.

"Um, yeah. Aurther, Tonks and I are going to go home now," Remus said and the two quickly apperated out of the house.

With the crowd disappating, Molly turned to Charlie. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. "And who the Hell are you to be slapping my son!" she added as she glared at Hannah.

Charlie took a deep breath and chuckled, waving his wand over his and Hannah's left hands. Matching wedding bands appeared. "She has every right Mum," Charlie smiled weakly. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife," he said softly.

Molly collapsed into a chair and Aurther paled. "Your wife?" he choked.

"Yeah Dad. Shep and I got married six months ago," Charlie said as he held his wife's hand.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Molly sighed as she began to sob. "But she's just a child"

"Mum, she's ninteen," Charlie interrupted.

Molly shook her head. "I thought she was older than that! Merlin she's younger than Fleur! And she's not even done with school and... and... are you so ashamed of us that you wouldn't even allow us to be present at your wedding?" she cried.

"Bloody Hell," Ron mumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised, though she haden't flinched when his brothers swore.

"Maybe we should leave," Harry, who had been quietly observing, whispered to Hermione.

"No bloody way," Ron whispered back, holding Hermione's hand, without thought.

Charlie crossed the room and knealed before his mother. "No Mum, it's not that. I love you all so much, it's been killing me to keep it a secret, but we didn't know how to tell you. We got married at the New Year. I was going to bring her home to meet you, but then the war and Voldemort and Dumbledore's death... I just didn't know how to tell you," he cried. "Please don't be angry."

Molly continued to cry and Aurther stared at his first daughter-in-law. The girl had tears streaking down her face. "I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley," she cried. "We really did want you to be there, but we were in Romania and it's so far away. We had every intention of having you there for the wedding, but we didn't have the time to have you apparate from England and we didn't think you all could just up and leave and with the world in the state it's in."

"Why the hurry?" Molly asked in between sobs.

"We're in love Mum," Charlie said with pride. "We'd waited long enough." Aurther shook his head in understanding.

"And we had planned to tell you, but we wanted to wait until after the wedding because we didn't want to take away from Bill and Fleur's day..." Hannah sobbed.

Charlie quickly stood and ran to his wife. "Shep, honey, please don't cry, it's okay. Don't cry," he tried to console her.

Hannah took a deep breath and smiled at her husband who hugged her. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Charlie smiled. "Ah, it's been a while since you gave me a good slap. It's about time you laid one on me."

"Bloody Hell," Fred and George said in unison.

Ginny laughed. "The more they argue, the more passionate the love."

Ron glanced awkwardly at Hermione, who blushed.

Charlie fell forward on his wife and kissed her. The various Weasley's cat called, cooed, and smiled knowingly.

"Brilliant!" George and Fred said again in unison.

"So you married January first?" Molly asked with pain.

Charlie released his wife and knealt in front of his mother. "Yes. In a church in town. Dumbledore officiated, even though he was ill and he agreed to let us be the ones who told you."

Harry, Ron and Hermione perked up at the mention of the Headmaster's name.

"Albus Dumbledore officiated?" Aurther asked with curiosity.

"Yes, he was a friend," Hannah said softly as a tear streaked down her cheek.

Molly stood and walked to the tall blond. "I am so very sorry for your loss dear," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her.

"Thank you," Hannah smiled. "I'm sorry you didn't get to be at our wedding..." Molly nodded and lead the young woman to the couch where they discussed the wedding. From then on, the evening went smoothly as focus shifted from the eloped couple to the future newly-weds. Hannah and Charlie kept mostly to themselves after the young woman moved to sit next to her husband by the hearth and soon Molly and Aurther went to bed. After several hours, they were followed by Fleur and Bill, the twins, Ginny, Charlie and Hannah, until it was only Harry, Ron and Hermione who sat in the living room.

"So, we should probly discuss our plan for leaving, yeah?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeah," Ron shook his head with hesitation as Hermione remained strangely quiet.

"The wedding party should last until eleven or so then everyone will be busy fining a place to sleep it off. I think we should go then..." Harry whispered.

"Not a bad idea," Ron agreed.

"It'll be easiest if we can just leave a note that explains what we're doing and not have to try and explain ourselves," Harry added.

"There will be no explaining, Mate," Ron sighed. "If Mum discovers us leaving, we're ruined. She won't let us go."

"I agree. If we wait until the wee hours of the morning, we should be able to escape without being found. I think three in the morning should do it. We can bring our shrunkin trunks in back packs and head to town. We can then take the Knight Bust from Ottery St. Chapole to London and go to Grimmauld Place to look for Slytherine's locket," Harry said firmly.

"Sounds like a plan," Ron agreed sullenly.

"But where do we go after that?" Hermione spat. "Have you really thought this out Harry?"

Harry frowned with frustration. "Yes, I have. What about you? Are you backing out?"

"No," Ron said firmly.

"No," Hermione said less assuridly. "I'm... I'm worried. You have theories and ideas, but no real proof. I've spent my entire summer looking for information on Horcruxes, but I've found nothing! We have no idea where we should really be going or what we'll do once we find these fractured parts of Voldemort's soul! We could be in real danger here."

"I know that!" Harry said with anger. "That's why I didn't want you to come"

"Harry," Ron sighed. "We're not just scared for ourselves, we're scared for you."

Harry nodded and glanced at Hermione before continuing. "Well, Dumbledore thought that the other Horcruxes might be in belongings of the other Hogwarts founders. I know that Salazar Slytherin had a golden locket that Voldemort gave to Sirius' brother."

Hermione perked up. "Really? And the golden ring and the diary have already been destroyed. So that leaves important articles of the other founders that we still need to find."

"I know Helga Hufflepuff had a special golden cup," Ron suggested flippantly.

"And Rowena Ravenclaw had a golden quill!" Hermione said with excitement. "I read it in Hogwarts, a History."

Ron snickered and Harry smiled. "Yeah, and Voldemort has a snake called Nagini that I think might be posessed by him. When Ron's dad was attacked, I saw it through Nagini's eyes."

Ron nodded and Hermione took a slow breath. "Then what about you and or Ginny? Couldn't you be Horcruxes too?" Hermione said stiffly.

"Bugger!" Ron cried.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione said with exhasperation. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Wait, why me or Ginny?" Harry asked with concern.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Voldemort posessed Ginny in second year Harry. He could have left a piece of himself behind."

"But his diary was the piece of himself, 'Mione. The diary was a Horcrux. I don't think that it made another Horcrux in Ginny," Harry said sternly.

Hermione's brows wrinkled together. "That makes sense, but then that leaves you as a possible Horcrux."

"And how is that again, love?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed at the pet name, but then frowned at her unpleasant theory. "Well, Voldemort left a piece of himself with Harry when he "marked him as his equal," so to speak. I mean the parseltongue gift, the scar burning, they could be what remains of a Horcrux."

"And just how are we to know if Harry's got one in him?" Ron said hotly.

"Well, we'll have to find and destroy the other potential Horcruxes first and then, if Voldemort isn't weakened, we'll know that the last one is in Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Bugger," Harry swore as he fidgeted with his hair. Ron noticed Hermione's lack of chastizing for the language.

"Has your scar been hurting?" Hermione asked with worry.

"Nope," Harry said with mild frustration. "Not even a twinge. It's as if he knows I want to know what he's up to so he's hiding everything from me."

"Evil git," Ron mumbled. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and they shared a sad smile.

"You can back out, you know," Harry said as he looked at his loyal friends. "I won't think any less of you."

Ron shook his head. "Never, mate. I'll never let you do this on your own."

Hermione looked stricken, torn between what she wanted to do for her friends and what she wanted for herself. "I can't let you do this without me," she sighed after a minute. "You might need my help."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but I need you to do this more for yourself than for me. I need to know that you're with me."

Hermione looked at Ron who eagerly smiled down at her. "I'm in, Harry. I'm in." Harry grinned and stood and stretched.

"Well, come on then, let's get to bed," he said with tired resolve. "We leave tomorrow at three in the morning and we're gonna need all the sleep we can get."

"Harry," Hermione said nervously. "Have you thought about money"

"Huh?" Harry said with confusion. "Um not really..."

"Well, you see," Hermione said softly. "I... I don't have much money and neither does Ron." Ron winced at the fact.

"Oh, yeah, well we'll be fine," Harry mumbled. "I'll share what my parents left me."

"But Harry, that's meant for you," Hermione protested as Ron grumbled.

"'Mione, I don't know that I'm gonna live long enough to spend it all, so we might as well use it," Harry said with ire. Ron watched the two interact, but said nothing, though money was never far from his mind, he had no intention of talking about it now.

Hermione had tears dropping down her cheeks. "Oh Harry," she cried, as she took him into her arms and sobbed. The two held each other and Ron put his arms around them both. He held them tightly.

"Are you lot sure you want to do this?" Harry asked for the last time.

"I'm in," Ron said gamely.

"As am I," Hermione sniffed.

The trio slowly broke apart. "Thanks guys," Harry grinned as he walked up the stairs followed by his greatest friends. Each collapsed into their perspective beds and slept with exhaustion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and The Guards of Gryffindor

Sorry I had to reload this story, I found some errors that I wanted to fix! Mac

Morning quickly came and Hermione was woken by a rough shove from Ginny. "Wake up Hermione," Ginny said with a sleepy voice. "Time to shower." Hermione nodded and quickly gathered her things and bathed. Each person had five minutes in the small Weasley bathrooms to bath and leave. After Hermione finished Molly asked her to wake Harry and Ron. She noisly opened the door and the smell of sleeping male overwhelmed her. "Harry! Ron! Wake up," she said cheerily.

Harry rolled over and growled. "What time is it"

"Seven," Hermione said, sitting next to Ron on his bed. The red head was sleeping peacefully and looked very content and innocent in his sleep. Harry watched Hermione stare at Ron and quickly left for the loo. "Ron Weasley get up!" Hermione cooed in his ear. Ron did not move or wake, continuing with his sleep. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted with exhasperation at the sleeping form of her friend. Frustrated, Hermione stood and took his blanket that he was cacooned in, gave it a hard tug, and pulled Ron off the bed with a loud thud. Hermione smiled smuggly until she saw Ron's state of dress, or rather undress, as he wore only his boxers in the warm summer night.

"What'd ya do that for?" Ron growled as he glared at his bushy haired friend. Hermione didn't notice his glare, however, as she was trying to will herself to look away. Ron noted her strange expression and looked down at himself. Suddenly realizing his lack of clothing, the tall boy jumped up and pulled his blanket around him. "Bloody Hell woman!"

"Shh! Ron, be quiet. Do you want your brothers to hear?" Hermione said as the boy fumbled with his blanket.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked as he sat on the bed.

"In the shower," Hermione explained.

"How did I not hear you guys?" Ron said, perplexed.

"You were out. I shouted and then had to pull you to the floor to jar you awake. Sorry," Hermione said shyly.

"It's okay, no worries love," Ron smiled. "But you'd better get outta here before my brothers find you or they'll be taking the mickey all day long."

Hermione smiled and ran to the door. "Ron," she said with a gleam in her eyes. "You'd better find something more to sleep in while we're gone or I'm gonna get distracted."  
Ron blushed and Hermione quickly left the room. The boy gingerly stood, gathered his things and headed for the loo to bathe.

The wedding was set for noon, but the guests began ariving by ten. Fleur, Mrs. Delacour, Ginny and Gabrielle spent the morning up in Percy's room dressing and preparing for the wedding. Bill on the other hand, spent his morning in Charlie's room with Hannah, recieving his wedding gift. The twins were to be ushers, so they wore formal robes, as did Charlie, who was to be the best man. Ron was also wearing formal robes, but for a reason that he felt was less dignified--he was the ring bearer. Ginny was to be the maid of honor and Gabrielle was to be the flower girl. As such they wore dresses of pale green to match Fleur's color scheme for the wedding.

Though the wedding was to be a small affair, Harry, Neville, Hagrid and Hermione spent the morning helping the twins set up chairs and tables for the ceremony and reception. Molly was busy cooking with Mrs. Longbottom in the kitchen and Aurther was helping distant reletives travel to the Burrow. Remus and Tonks arrived at ten to offer their assistance and were sent outside to charm the lights for the reception. By eleven, a large group of Weasley reletives and were quickly ushered to seats outside. There was a sea of red hair with dollops of non-relatives and friends in the guest seats.

At eleven-thirty, the new Hogwarts Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall and officiator, Filius Flitwick arrived for the ceremony. They brought Alaster Moody and Kingsley Shakelbolt to offer extra security. But it was the last guests, Oliver Wood and his date that drew the most attention. "Oliver!" Fred greeted the young man with a rough hand-shake. "Good to see you mate."

Oliver grinned and returned the hand-shake and pulled forward his date for the wedding who war a dark black cloak with the hood up. George waltzed over and smiled at his old Quidditch captain.

Fred gave Wood a strange look. "What's with the cloak?" he asked.

Oliver shook his head. "Fred. George. I brought a date."

"Really?" George said with a sly smile.

"Yes and he wants to be here..."Oliver continued.

"He?" Fred stammored.

"Yes, my date's a guy. He's changed a lot, but he's afraid if he shows his face here, he'll be thrown out. But I think I'd be able to convince him to loose the cloak if you promise me he can stay," Oliver said hopefully.

Fred and George shrugged, curious and surprised. "Well, I can't vouch for my folks, but we'll help fight for his right to stay, barring his betrothal to the Death Eaters," George grinned. Wood nodded and pulled down the cloak. Fred stared with wide eyes and George lurched forward to strike the man under the cloak, his brother, Percy Weasley. Percy fell to the ground with a dull thud and Oliver helped him up.

"Percy!" Molly shouted from across the lawn as she spotted the familiar form of her son. Aurther followed his wife, but said nothing. Oliver stepped in front of Percy, protecting him from George.

"You promised," Wood reminded. George backed down as his parents approached.

"Percy," Molly sighed as she threw her arms around her son and hugged him. "You're home!"

Percy smiled wearily and hugged his mother as Oliver moved quietly behind, watching. When they stopped embracing, Percy turned to his father. "Dad," he said softly, "I'm so sorry!" The young man had difficulty holding back tears as his father embraced him and all was forgiven.

"It's okay son, it's okay," Aurther said reassuringly. "You know now.."

Percy coughed. "But I should have believed you! I could have helped. Dumbledore... You Know Who's uprising... The things that I said. What I did... I should have..."

"You let your big head get in the way," Fred said with a cheeky grin as he interrupted.

"You've always had a problem with that," George explained. "But we knew that someday you'd get over it."

"It took bloody long enough," Fred laughed.

"Child," Percy mock-scolded.

"Poof," Forge laughed as Molly and Aurther bristled.

Percy glared at his brother and then turned to Oliver, his face lightening, and touched his hand tenderly, leading him forward. "Mum, Dad, you remember Oliver Wood?" His parents nodded and shook the man's hand with ferver. "We're dating," Percy said with a blush. "I've had a bit of a change of heart these past years."

Molly gasped and Aurther blinked rapidly, but neither said anything dissapproving. "Well I'm sorry for Penelope, Percy. But Oliver, you are very welcome," Aurther smiled. "Let's find you both some seats."

Fred and George lead the young couple to some seats in the front pew next to Hermione and Harry who both eyed Percy wearily. "Just listen to him," Fred said to Harry as he and his brother quickly ran up the isle to seat more guests. Harry and Hermione turned to Percy who quickly relayed his message of sorrow and was slightly forgiven. Hermione eyed the house where she knew Ron was hiding with Ginny, not looking forward to his reaction.

At twelve sharp, Hannah slipped into a seat next to Hermione as Bill and Charlie Weasley stepped up to the alter. The crowd held back their shock at the sight of Bill, but Molly Weasley burst into tears. Aurther flicked his wand and soft harp music began to play as Ginny, Gabrielle, Ron, and finally Fleur walked down the isle. Hermione sucked in a breath at her handsome friend in his formal robes and Harry whimpered as he saw Ginny's creamy back revealed by the low cut dress and her upswept hair. Ron scowled at Percy, but did not make more of a scene as he stood next to Charlie and Bill at the alter. Then harp music signaled the arrival of the bride and the crowd stood as Fleur walked down the isle smiling happily. Her smiles and her footsteps stopped however, when she saw Bill. She looked into his eyes and began to sob uncontrollably. Bill ran to her.

"Fleur, honey what's wrong?" Bill asked with worry.

"Your face et is... unscarred. You are my beautiful Bill again!" she said with a choked sob. "I am so 'appy"

Bill kissed his young bride's head. "It was Hannah and Charlie's wedding gift to us. Poor Han's exhausted, but she used some salves and potions and worked her magic on me and I'm back." Fleur laugh-cried and ran to Hannah in the crowd, hugging her and whispering a thank you to the other married Weasley woman. They parted and together Bill and Fleur walked the rest of the way down the isle. The couple was swiftly married in the magical ceremony and soon they were man and wife. Then the party began.

The food and wine were pleantiful. The Weasley wedding party sat at the head table as string music played softly in the background. Ron and Ginny both grumbled at Percy's presence, but neither made a scene as he and Oliver took seats at the head table. A table filled with Order members sat at the back of the garden, watching and waiting for trouble.

After the meal was over, Charlie stood and raised his glass. "Friends and family," he greeted the crowd. "We are here today to celebrate my big brother's marriage to the beautiful and loving Fleur. It's taken a lot to get them to where they are today. They met in Fleur's last year at Beaxbatons during the third challenge of the triwizard tournament. What circumstances to meet under-eh? There was a death and the rise of the Dark Lord. Leave it to my brother, Romeo, to charm a women during a crisis." The crowd laughed, albeit uncomfortably. "Then there was harmless flirting at Gringotts where the couple worked and finally Fleur survived meeting and living here with us Weasleys. Now, I have it on good authority that Fleur was not well liked when she first arrived here at the Burrow. Mum thought she was too young. The twins thought she was too prissy. And well, the rest of them refered to her as... um... Phlem." Again the crowd laughed. "But through it all, my brother and Fleur remained true to their hearts and each other. Even when Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, Fleur refused to leave his side. She said she would be beautiful for both of them and kept Bill's hope alive. She's proved herself to be loyal and careing and quintessentially Weasley. Fleur, we welcome you to the family!" The crowd cheered and clapped and cried as they toasted the new couple.

Then Bill stood and raised his glass. "There is another Weasley couple that have to be toasted tonight," he grinned. "My brother, Charlie went out and eloped with a Medi-Witch, Miss Hannah Shephard. With her healing and giving spirit, she is every bit the Weasley!" Bill toasted. The crowd, most of which was shocked by the revelation, saluted the other newly married Weasleys. Minerva McGonagall however, did not raise her glass. She stared, stock still, at the young woman, Miss Shephard. She schooled her features as the girl toasted and kissed Charlie Weasely. As the toast ended, Minerva rose and began to walk toward the head table.

The toast, the cake and the bouqet toss signaled the tables to clear and the elder Weasley reletives to leave their gifts and money for the married couples and make their way home. It was early evening, but much of the wizarding world was keeping to the daylight hours and as such left the wedding before dusk. The younger crowd and close friends and relatives stayed and danced the night away.

Oliver shook hands with Aurther and spoke with him about his quiet relationship with Percy. The Weasley had secretly quit his job and was travelling with Percy's Quidditch team. Percy danced with his mother and again asked for her forgiveness, causing her to cry and kiss him. Tonks and Remus danced and kissed and made what Minerva called a spectical of themselves. The twins danced with Angelina and Alicia as Alaster and Kingsley made security checks of the yard. Minerva slowly circled the Weasley family and kept her eyes on Hannah and her surroundings. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Gabrielle sat together at a table playing exploding snap. As a slow song began, Ron turned to his best friend. "Wanna dance, 'Mione?" he asked. Hermione nodded shyly and took Ron's hand and followed him to the dance floor. The couple danced slowly, reverently, knowing this may be their only oppertunity to dance together.

Harry watched beside Ginny with tears brimming in his eyes. "You're leaving tonight, aren't you?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Harry winced at Ginny and nodded at Neville and Gabrielle. "Where ya headed Harry?" Neville asked good-naturedly.

"Nowhere Nev. Nowhere," Harry lied.

Neville's brow furrowed. "You don't want us to know, do you?" Harry stayed silent. "Are you trying to protect us or something?" he asked with anger. Harry nodded, but said nothing. "Why?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"Because it's safer for you to not know anything," Harry spat as he stood to leave.

"Right," Neville said with annoyance as Harry walked back to the house.

"Ignore him Nev," Ginny said comfortingly. "He's scared and trying to protect us. Just remember that." Neville smiled weakly at Ginny and slowly pulled her hand into his and lead her to the dance floor.

The various remaining couples danced and drank and laughed and cried as the evening went on. Young lovers stole kisses and caresses from their partners as they cuddled and danced. Finally, the musical instraments stopped playing and the wine stopped flowing, indicating that the night was over.

"Mum," George whined as the music died and he was forced to stop dancing. "Can't we party for another hour or so? It's only eleven."

Molly shook her head. "George, it's not safe for our guests to be out, you know that. Stop being selfish and help them ready themselves for apparation."

George rolled his eyes and walked with Fred and Alicia and Angelina to help them to the apparation point. With a flash the young women and the Weasley twins were gone. Molly shook her head, knowing her boys were doing more than dropping their dates off at their perspective homes. Gabrielle and Lousie left soon after with their belongings by port-key to Paris. Remus and Tonks and the Longbottoms helped pack up the last of the tables and lights and rubbish and then made their excuses and left as well. Kingsley, Moody, and Flitwick left after a final patrol, leaving Oliver, Minerva, Harry, and Hermione as the only non-Weasely's at the Burrow.

Charlie led his young wife to the house and the old witch watched with careful glances. Hannah had noticed the older women's attention, but said nothing, fearing Charlie's over-reaction. The group made their way into the kitchen where Ginny and Hermione were put to work organizing gifts while Ron found Harry and the duo washed dishes. Bill and Fleur had left the Burrow earlier that evening for their Honeymoon in Dublin, which was to last two weeks.

"Well, Minerva, what did you think of the wedding?" Molly asked as she sat down to a cup of tea with the new Headmistress.

"It was splendid, Molly. A very fine bride and groom, with excellent food and wine, as always," McGonagall interjected.

Molly smiled easily. "And what do you think of my other new daughter-in-law?" Molly questioned. "I've seen you stealing looks at her all night."

Minerva's thin lips pressed together. "Do you know much about her?"

"Only that she's training to be a Medi-Witch in Romania at Charlie's dragon preserve," Molly said matter-of-factly.

"And she told you nothing of her parents or where she grew up?" Minerva pressed.

"She went to Beauxbatons and knew Fleur, but that is all that I know," Molly sighed. "She must not be French, because she has no accent, she sounds American, but I don't know where she spent her primary years. Why do you ask?"

Minerva took a deep breath. "She is more than she appears to be," she whispered coldly.

As Molly bristled, Aurther entered the kitchen with Percy and Oliver. "Molly, where will we house the boys tonight?" he sang, obviously intoxicated.

Molly turned her attention from Minerva to her drunken husband. "Aurther Weasley!" she shouted, drawing all attention to the man. "You're drunk!"

"Yes my love," Aurther smiled. "I've two son's married and four dating good girls..." Oliver coughed with distain and Aurther blushed. "Whoops, sorry Oliver. Three dating good girls and one dating a... um, nice man." Oliver nodded his approval as Percy turned red with mortification.

"Who's the third son?" Ron asked his father with trepidation.

"You of course!" Aurther laughed. "You've been after young Hermione longer then any of the other boys. I half expected you to be the first wedding!"

Ron's blush went from his ears to his toes and Hermione flushed right along with him. "But... but... we're not..." he stuttered.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "It does not take a rocket scientist to assume you and Miss Granger had feelings for each other, Mr. Weasley. What with all the fighting and all, you're just like your parents," she smirked. Hermione joined Ron with a blush of mortification, but the conversation was over as Mr. Weasley began to speak.

"So Molly, now that Louise and Gabrielle have vacated, Percy and Oliver can share his room, yeh?" Aurther asked.

Molly blushed. "Absolutely not!" she stammored. "Oliver can sleep in Fred and George's room."

"Molly..." Aurther protested.

"Aurther, I won't have unmarried young people sharing rooms in my home!" she shouted.

Percy shook his head to protest, "Mum... it might be a while before Oli and I can marry. The Muggles are letting same sex couples marry, but the petition is slow-going in our parliment. It could be several years before we can."

He was cut off however, by Charlie. "And just what do you think the twins are out there doing, Mum? And Bill and Fleur shared a flat before he moved her in here. Hell, I'm sure Ron and Hermione aren't far from following in their footsteps and Ginny... well, she's a whole other story."

"Charlie!" Molly gasped. "Don't insinuate!"

"I'm not!" Charlie laughed.

"You're calling me a floosy!" Ginny shouted. "I'm not! I've dated and kissed, but I've never... I'm not... THAT easy!" she said as she ran from the room, crying. Harry's face was dark and filled with anger towards Charlie and sympathy towards Ginny. The lights in the house flickered from his outrage, but none of the Weasley's noticed.

"Gin!" Charlie called after the girl. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing!"

"Yeah you are," Ron said with an anger laiden voice. "And 'Mione and I aren't dating!"

"Yeah right," Charlie smirke. "Like anyone believes that. Honestly though, you'll have sex before you're married, everyone does."

"Really?" Hannah said with sparkeling eyes. Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Shep..." "What? You think it's so terrible for people to wait for marriage?" she asked innocently. "Why? We did." Percy coughed and choked on a laugh as Ron settled against Hermione. Harry stared at the floor, longing to run after Ginny, but afraid of what would happen if he tried to comfort her.

"Shep..." Charlie whinned. "Did you have to tell my whole bloody family?"

Hannah threw a dishrag at her husband. "Charlie, it's not a bad thing. In fact, I think it's sweet of you to be a role model for your younger brothers."

"Roll model?" Ron said with a snort of indignant anger. "Of what?"

"Ron," Aurther warned as he sobered. "Hush now. This is not a discussion we are having tonight. Oliver will stay with Percy in his old room. That is the end of it!" he said with gusto as he led the young me upstairs.

Molly was boiling with anger, but said nothing as Minerva drew back her attention. "It's a discussion we have often at Hogwarts. To let the boys upstairs or not. I've always felt that if they're determined enough, they'll find a place to go. Be it a classroom or broom cupboard. But I don't mind as long as their responsible."

Molly shook her head with mortification. "That's just it. They can be as responsible as anything and still end up pregnant. They're Weasly's! I got pregnant with the twins, Ron, and Ginny all while on contraceptive potions and using charms. With little Ginny, we were even using Muggle devices."

Minerva laughed heartily, "Well at least with two men, they can't concieve a child." Molly nodded and the two watched as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hannah, and Charlie continued with the dishes. McGonagall's eyes stayed on the newest Weasly and Molly urged her to continue.

"How do you know Hannah?" Molly asked quietly.

"I recognise the name from the scrolls at Hogwarts," Minerva mumbled. "Albus said that her mother killed herself after her father took the Dark Mark. The man never fully recovered. Atticus Shephard raised his daughter's daughter in America, far from her Death Eater Da. Albus and Atticus were friends and he knew the child well. Atticus died before the child finished school, but she was already well on her way to being a Medi-Witch by then."

Molly nodded somberly. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because that girl shouldn't be here, her father's imprisoned in Azkaban and his family is dangerous. She should go," McGonagal snapped.

As Minerva talked, she did not notice Hannah's reaction to her comment. The young woman had been listening to their conversation and stealthly walked to the table and put her hand on the older witch's shoulder. "Headmisstress McGonagal, I had no idea that you knew so much of my lineage. But as you said, my father is imprisoned, so I should be safe here."

Minerva let a single tear drop down her cheek. "Yes, he is dear... but his son."

Hannah bristled. "Doesn't know I exist. None of them do. I am perfectly safe." With that, the young woman climbed the stairs to Charlie's room. Her husband noticed her departure and quickly walked to the table.

"What did you say to her?" Charlie asked.

"We were just discussing her father," Minerva said off-handly, judging wether Charlie knew for himself who the man was.

The young red-head paled and dropped his towel. "I'd better go talk to her," he said softly as he left the room to console his wife. Minerva's thin lips pressed together in thought. Charlie knew the identity of Hannah's father. He was now unsafe. Molly watched the older witches expression darken.

"What does this mean?" Molly asked. "Who is her father?"

MCGonagall shook her head. "I'm sorry Molly, but I can't. It would put you all in too much danger. Just know that he is a loathsome, fowel, creature and deserves nothing, but suffering and pain for what he's done. And by knowing him, one puts oneself into severe danger."

"Dear Merlin," Molly whispered. "Is Charlie..."

"Yes," Headmistress McGonagall said sadly. "They're both in more trouble then they will ever know."

The conversation ended there as the dishes were done and Ron asked if there was anything else to do. Molly said no and the clean up crew went to bed. After the children had all gone upstairs, Molly turned toward Minerva. "What should we do?" she asked quietly.

"Get the girl out of here and in hiding as soon as possible," McGonagall answered matter-of-factly. "She's in danger and now so is your family."

"Oh dear!" Molly cried.

"It's alright. I've asked Alaster Moody and Auror Shaklebolt to stay and gaurd the outside of your house and I'll stay within. You should all be safe tonight." Minerva explained.

Molly nodded and led the older up the stairs to the twins room where she could spend the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and The Guards of Gryffindor

Any thoughts on who Hannah is? All will be revealed!

After the house had quieted and everyone was asleep, Hermione rose out of bed. She grabed her napsack and sneakers and gave one final pet to Crookshankes and slipped out of Ginny's room to the boys room. The wild haired brunette sat next to Harry on his bed.

"Harry," she whispered. "Wake up."

Harry rolled over. "I'm up," he said clearly. Hermione nodded and slipped on her shoes as she walked over to Ron's bed.

"Ronald," she said softly. "It's time to go."

Ron rolled over and for the first time in his life, sat up, wide awake. "I'm up, 'Mione" She nodded and the boys put on their shoes. Each had slept in Muggle street clothes and packed the night before. The boys picked up their brooms and back packs and the trio headed down the stairs. They crept through the house, avoiding the creaky steps and boards and used hand signals to maneuver through the house.

Once outside, Ron mounted his broom. "Hermione, you should ride with Harry, he's the better flier," he sighed.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, but I've also got a faster broom and I'm more of a target. Hermione should ride with you and if we get into any trouble, I'll run interference."

Ron nodded and Hermione climbed behind him. "Oh, I hate flying!" she whispered as they floated off the ground.

They weren't ten feet in the air before a curse slid past them. "Damn!" Harry cursed as he and Ron focused on flying. Moody and Kingsley were in the back yard throwing stunners and trying to stop the trio from leaving. Hermione drew her wand as the boys began to take flight and gain altitude. Curses were thrown at them, but Hermione blocked them with shields and counter curses.

Within minutes the trio was out of range from Kingsley and Moody and were on thier way to Ottery St. Chappole. They landed and quickly hid behind a trashbinwhile Ron signaled the Knight Bus. Stan and Ernie arrived in a flash and the trio quickly jumped onto the bus. "London, Ernie," Harry directed the old driver as he collapsed onto a bed.

Ron sat down across from him and just as Hermione went to sit, Ernie gunned the engine, pulling her off her feet and into Ron's lap. "Oh!" she sqealed as she fell.

"Ah!" Ron grunted as she fell on him. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Um, yes," Hermione said as she blushed and removed herself from her friend's lap. Harry watched the duo with a smirk, but said nothing.

"That was close," Ron sighed.

"Too close," Harry complained.

"They must have been watching the house," Hermione said calmly.

"Yeah, but why hex us?" Ron asked with sarcasm.

Harry slapped his forehead. "They're trying to keep us from running away."

"Fat lotta good that did," Ron said with a shrug as the bus moved toward London.

Back at the Burrow, Molly Weasley was ringing her hands and Moody explained what happened. "We saw three figures on two brooms outside the house and we started hexin' them as fast as we could. Only thing was one of 'em put up some shields and returned the curses as the other two flew off. Didn't notice it was Ron, Hermione and Harry 'till the moonlight hit Ron's red hair," Moody said sheepishly. "Sorry Molly."

Molly sniffed and whiped a tear from her eye, but said nothing. "Then Kingsley began to follow them, apparating from place to place and I woke Aurther, who woke McGonagall who went to the ministry. Aurther then called Remus and Tonks and began wakin' you all up," Moody finished.

The faces that surrounded the table were in shock. "So where are they goin'?" Oliver asked with his thick broage.

"We don't know," Charlie sighed. "I searched the boys room and I found nothing."

Hannah looked to Ginny, whose eyes were dark and heavy with sorrow. "Ginny, do you know where they went?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "They wouldn't tell me. Harry's had it planned since Dumbledore's funeral, that's when he broke it off with me. He said it wasn't safe and that he wouldn't be returning to school in the fall."

"They're gone!" Molly wailed.

"Where's Kingsley now?" Percy asked.

A flash of green light came from the fireplace as Aurther stepped out and brought Minerva with him. "He's with Tonks and Remus following the Knight Bus," Mr. Weasley supplied.

"I'll go meet them," Percy offered.

Aurther shook his head. "No Percy. George and Fred are going to meet up with them as am I. I don't know how Ron would take you being there." Percy nodded with guilt and Oliver took his hand in his.

"We'd like you to come with us Percy," McGonagall instructed firmly. "We're taking your mother and the rest of your family to Hogwarts."

"What?" Charlie asked with surprise.

"You'll be safer there and we'll bring Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Ronald to the school, where they can't escape us," the Headmistress explained.

"We're safe here," Charlie protested. "And I should be going with Dad."

"No you are not, Mr. Weasley and it's already been discussed. You'll apparate to Hogsmead and then Hagrid will get you to Hogwarts," Minerva dictated. Charlie sighed with defeat as Molly stared at Hannah with a glazed expression.

"We'd best pack," Molly said hautily and the Weasley's began to hurry up the stairs to collect their belongings and Aurther flewed out of the house.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it safely to Muggle London and then snuck into the Leakey Cauldren to get into Diagon Ally. It was six in the morning and most of the world was still quiet in the wee hours. The trio quickly made their way to Gringotts Bank to make a withdrawl. It took nearly an hour, but Harry collected enough money to support the trio for the next six months.

As they walked out of the Goblin infested building, they did not see Kingsley, Fred, George, Tonks, Remus or Aurther, who all hid in plain sight, preparing to surround and capture the teenagers. As the trio made their way toward the Leakey Cauldren, the Order members revealed themselves, through Aurther.

"Ronald," Mr. Weasley said calmly as he approached his youngest son.

"Dad!" Ron yelped. Harry reached for his friend's arm to pull him away from his father, but Aurther kept coming closer.

"Ron..." Harry warned his friend as other Order members began to show themselves. Ron took Hermione's hand and stood his ground.

Mr. Weasley stopped and stiffened. "Harry, please, be reasonable. The three of you aren't safe. Let us bring you back home to Hogwarts." Hermione flinched as though she was burned at the mention of her school.

"You need more education and more training and when you've got the entire Order behind you, you can attack," Aurther continued. Ron rubbed his hands in his hair and Hermione worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Don't listen to him," Harry ordered. "He's just trying to lure you back!" Both shook their heads and reached for their wands.

"You need to come back to us," Aurther said sadly, but the teenagers did not listen.

Within seconds, Fred and George shouted, "Petrificus Totalus," at Hermione as Tonks and Aurther shouted the same curse at Ron. Both teenagers froze under the curse as Lupin and Kingsley approached Harry.

"Harry, don't make us do this," Remus said firmly. "You cannot go hunting Voldemort on your own!"

Harry glared at his mentor. "I have to!" he shouted. "Don't you understand? It's what I'm meant to do! Please, just let me go."

Remus shook his head, "No Harry. Not this way. Please, just come back to school, you're not ready yet."

Harry shook with anger and squared off to duel. Remus sighed with regret and he and Shaklebolt raised their wands. Harry was quick, though and screamed "Impedimenta," at Remus who began to slow as he cast his spell. Kingsley threw a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Harry trying to slow him without hurting the boy.

Harry quickly threw off the spell and shouted "Expelliarmus," at Kingsley.

Tonks reversed Remus's state and Remus shouted "Experlliarmus," at Harry, but the boy ducked the curse. Harry then threw the Bat-Bogey Hex at Fred and George, as he tried to get to Hermione and Ron.

Aurther was too fast for him though and put the unconscious teens hands on a book and shouted, "Portus," transporting them elsewhere.

"No!" Harry screamed as he watched his friends disappear and turned to face Remus who had his wand at Harry's throat.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus said harshly as Harry was stunned. Harry watched as his professor and his friends apparated and he was brought along. They arrived in Hogsmead, finding the rest of the Weasleys and their belongings.

"Can't you remove that curse now?" Molly asked Aurther with worry.

"No dear, let's wait until we're at the castle," her husband said wearily. "We nearly didn't get them as it was. If I hadn't had that portkey, there's no telling if we would have got them back here safely."

"But Aurther, they don't even have thier wands," Molly protested.

"Yes, but they've also become skilled at wandless magic, Molly," Remus sighed. "So we'll have to wait until we're at Hogwarts."

Molly shook her head and Hagrid appeared with a set of wagons. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all loaded into the carts along with the rest of the group and their belongings as they made thier way toward the old castle. Harry's heart filled with anger as he saw the guilty face that Remus wore. The warewolf sat across from the boy-who-lived and gazed with sad determination.

"You're going to finish your final year of school, Harry," he began. "You and Ron will not be permitted to take your Apperation exams until after your graduation. The three of you will be followed by an Order member at all times and you'll have to work without a wand for the next few months until school starts." Remus sighed. "I'm sorry it's come to this, but you cannot be trusted anymore." Harry's blank gaze hid his rage and his hurt. His professors and friends would not let him meet his destiny. They were holding him back, refusing to let him rid the world of the Dark Lord. Harry shook internally with anger, but the curse wouldn't let him vent.

By mid morning, the group was back at Hogwarts and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all placed in the Great Hall, surrounding a small table. At the table sat Aurther, Molly, Ginny, Moody, Shaklebolt, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall, Charlie, Hannah, Oliver, Percy, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur. Ron's stomach lurched with guilt when he saw his newly married brother at the table before him. His irresponsibility had lead to his brother being forced to cut his honeymoon short. He would never live it down... if he lived.

After Harry, Hermione and Ron were all sat into chairs by Madam Pomfry, Headmistress McGonagall stood and faced the trio. "I'm afraid your plan did not go as you anticipated," she said sternly. "I am going to keep you petrified until I am done with my speech, so get comfortable. I cannot have you interrupting me now." Minerva walked closer to the group, bringing with her from the table a small portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "I realize that the three of you are trying to carry out Professor Dumbledore's last wishes, but I do not feel that he wanted you to carry them out in this way," she continued. "I am so disappointed in you. You risked more then your own lives, you risked us all. Willing to give up your continued education and best chance at defeating the Dark Lord because you are unwilling to wait? What good will you do us if you're dead!" she spat with anger.

"Now Minerva," the portrait of Dumbledore chastized. "The children were trying to do what they thought was best."

"But Albus..." McGonagal complained.

"Their hearts were in the right place," Dumbledore said firmly. "Unfortunately, their heads were not. Because of this, we will have Order members watching over the three of you for the rest of the year. You will go nowhere without a guardian."

"How will you manage that, Professor Dumbledore?" Molly asked with concern.

The portrait smiled. "Well actually Molly," Minerva said with a faint smile. "I have a few positions available on the staff."

"Ahh!" Fred grinned. "And who're you hiring?" he asked as he rubbed his tender nose.

"Well, I've asked Percy and Charlie to be our Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures Professors," McGonagal revealed curtly. Oliver beamed proudly and Hannah kissed Charlie's cheek.

"What? And no jobs for us?" George asked with a sly grin. "Come on Professor, you know you want a Weasley staff."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "You'd have to have finished school first, Mr. Weasley. And as neither you nor your twin have done that, I'll have to wait before I hire you as professors." The twins shrugged. "You will, however, be asked to serve as gaurdians. You will go to classes with Harry and finish your last year of school. Tonks, Alaster, Auror Shaklebolt, Aurther, Molly, Hagrid, Hannah, Bill and Fleur will all serve as guardians. The children are never to be let out of an Order member's sight. The three will share a room and Hagrid has agreed to take the night watch, so that the rest of us can make ourselves available for them during the day"

"Bloody Hell," Oliver mumbled. "I'm never gonna see my boyfriend."

Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around Oliver. "You can visit. The Weasley's are taking over the East Tower of the castle. Mum and Dad are on floor one, Charlie and Hannah are on two, Bill and Fleur are on three, the twins are on four, Tonks and Remus get five, and I get six, with you of course."

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yes Ma'am," Percy said with embarressment.

"I will keep Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Ronald's wands until they have proven themselves level-headed and honest enough to earn them back. Until then, they will recieve their wands for class demonstration only," Minerva said firmly. "Is that clear?" she asked as she faced the three teenagers. "You will reside on the seventh floor of the East Tower." With that, McGonagall threw four Hogwarts letters down on the table and shouted, "Enervate!" and the teens coughed and sputtered and wiggled their sore muscles. Harry scowled, but said nothing. Hermione had tears welling in her eyes and Ron flushed with humiliation. "Professor Dumbledore's portrait will hang in my office," McGonagal said softly. "You are welcome to visit it any time. Alaster, Kingsley, Hagrid, why don't you come with me to my office to draw up a babysitting schedule," Minerva said with distain. The men nodded and followed the Headmistress and the picture of Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Ginny glared at her brother and her friends, but said nothing.

Molly stood and shook with rage. "I cannot believe the three of you!" she shouted. "Risking not only your lives, but the lives of the Order members and your family... I'm so glad Minerva had Kingsley and Moody watching the house, I can't imagine what could have happened had they not been there to see you leave! Ah! I could just..." she said as she wrung her hands.

Aurther put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "...kill them," he finished for her. "But that wouldn't help the situation." Tears began to fall down Hermione's cheeks and Ron took her hand in his. Harry stared blankly at the floor. "The new precautions we're going to have to take because of your irresponsibility will also slow down our plans. We had been making contacts and developing a larger network of Wizards to help us with the fight, but now we can't go out and search like we were. We'll have to keep at least three of us here at all times to watch over you!" Aurther said with frustration. Ron paled at his father's anger and squeezed Hermione's hand tighter. "The three of you have become more of an obligation than a help to any of us. How you could be so selfish and so thoughtless is beyond me," Aurther spat as Harry flushed with indignation. Aurther turned to Ron. "Ronald, I am very dissappointed in you."

Harry shook his head as Ron turned his eyes to the ground. "No Mr. Weasley," Harry said with anguish. "If you're gonna be angry with anyone. Be angry with me." Harry looked at Ginny and continued. "It was my idea to go alone and Ron and Hermione were trying to protect me. They didn't want to go, but they did it out of loyalty to me. It's my fault Mr. Weasley. Please don't be angry with Ron. He didn't do anything wrong."

Aurther shook his head, but Remus spoke. "They should have been real friends and told one of us what was happening. They shouldn't have gone along with your idea. Harry, you're too valuable to risk yourself like that..."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Remus Lupin!" she scolded. "You're lecturing Ron and Hermione for acting as you did when you were there age."

"It's not the same Nymphadora," Remus shook his head.

"It is!" Tonks shouted. "Like you would have told on Sirius, James, or Peter! You're such a hypocrite!" she spat as she ran from the room.

"Tonks!" Remus sighed as he followed the women from the room.

Molly let out a choked sob as the rest of the Weasleys remained silent. The room was tense with anger charged emotions.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," Oliver suggested to Percy as the lecture seemed to be just begining. Percy nodded and the two left the room quickly.

Ron eyed Bill and a stoney faced Fleur and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Bill..." he started, "I'm so sorry about your honeymoon... You shouldn't of come."

Bill sighed with irritation. "Yeah and I was supposed to be able to enjoy my time with my bride when I knew that my younger brother was off trying to get himself killed? It doesn't work that way Ron."

Ron blinked the tears away, refusing to let them fall. Hermione clutched Ron's hand tighter and took a deep breath. "We all make choices in this life and this was ours. You may not have agreed with it, but it was our decision to make and live with."

"Die with," Ginny burst from her imposed silence. "You wouldn't have lived. You'd have died. All of you! And you knew it! You knew that you were going off to die and you didn't even tell anyone or say goodbye. You were trying to spare us. To save the world? No, you wouldn't have saved anyone. All you would have done was died. I hate you for this. I hate all of you!" she screamed as she ran from the Great Hall.

Harry rubbed his scar and his eyes, to prevent anyone from seeing him cry. Ginny's outburst was the worst of all. He could handle anyone else being angry with him, but not Ginny. He walked as if to follow her, but was stopped by George.

"No Harry," he warned. "Let her be."

"Fred, let me go!" Harry spat as he struggled against the arm holding him.

"It's George, Harry, and I'm not letting you go," he said sternly, looking for the first time every bit his nineteen years. "You have to go with one of us. So storm after my sister if you want, but know that my brother or I are gonna be with you while you pour your heart out."

Harry sagged with defeat. "Bugger..."

"Harry Potter!" Molly chided him as the boy sank against the wall and watched as the women continued with her previous tangent. The remaining Weasley's listened to the matriarch shout, rant, and rave for the next hour. Aurther finally made her stop.

"Molly, that's enough. I'm sure the following weeks will be enough punishment to let the children know how very stupid their actions were," he said firmly. "Now, lets get upstairs and get some rest. Bill and Fleur can resume their honeymoon and Charlie and Hannah can take the first shift as babysitters." Aurther stood and took Molly by the hand. "Have a nice vacation," he said kindly to Bill and Fleur as they followed the older Weasley's out of the Great Hall.

All that remained were George, Fred, Hannah, Charlie, Ron, Hermione and Harry. The teenagers all looked withdrawn and weary. As if on cue, Dobby appeared with a tray of sandwiches and juice and sat it at the table.

"Dobby is bringing Harry Potter food," the house elf said with glee as he ran to his favorite wizard. "Dobby is so glad Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts."

Harry forced a smile and gave Dobby a hug. "Thanks Dobby." With that, Dobby disapperated out, leaving the group with food.

Charlie and Hannah scooted over, making room at the table for the trio. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all slowly walked over to the table and sat down. Fred passed at sandwiches out and George poured the juice. After a painfully quiet lunch, Hannah flipped the Hogwarts letters that sat on the table over and handed them to the trio.  
Hermione grinned slightly at the letter and quickly opened it. Ron ripped his open with trepidation and Harry glanced at his, but didn't really read it. Hermione blushed at the Head Girl badge that fell into her hands.

"Congrats, Hermione," Charlie mumbled.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed. "But I should return it. It's an honor I don't deserve."

Ron shook his head. "'Mione, you deserve it. Don't say that." Hermione blushed and Ron looked down at his own letter. "Bloody Hell!" he screatched. "What was she thinking?"

Fred glanced at his brother, "What is it?"

Ron held up the Head Boy badge with shock and disbelief. "No bloody way!" George laughed.

"We've a new big head boy in the family!" Fred chuckled.

Hermione shot the twins glares and then turned to Ron. "Congradulations Ron!" she smiled. "You've really proved yourslef as a leader in our school."

Ron paled and turned to Harry who half smiled and shrugged. "Good luck," he smirked.

"Thanks," Ron gulped.

Hannah smiled. "This is brilliant! Both Ron and Hermione are the Head students. Your parents will be so proud!"

"Yeah, after the urge to kill us is over," Ron mumbled.

Charlie ruffled his little brother's hair. "Oh, they'll get over it. As long as you three give up on your plans to chase Voldemort on your own."

"About that," George interrupted, "What the Hell were you three planning to do?"

Harry shot warning glances at his best friends. "We have a plan, but it's not something we can talk about," Hermione said honestly.

"Right," Fred said with disbelief. "That's believable."

"We did," Ron growled. "And we would be out their doing it had Shaklebolt and Mad-Eye not been there."

"Yeah, whatever Ron," Charlie drawled, but the conversation was over. Hermione began to worrie her lower lip. "Charlie, why were Kingsley and Moody there, anyway?"

Charlie shrugged. "Protecting us, I suppose."

Hannah coughed. "They were looking out for me," she said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Ron spat.

"Why?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

Hannah winced and glanced at Charlie, who nodded encouragingly. "Well, Headmistress McGonagal is concerned that my family might come after me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Fred asked with amusement.

Hannah smiled weakly. "Yeah. Fred my family isn't like the Weasleys. I'm not even sure who all of them are, because my grandfather didn't want me to know them. They're bad people. My dad's in Azkaban and his son's a Death Eater."

"Whoa," Ron muttered.

"Yeah," Hannah shrugged.

"So, who are they?" George asked curiously.

Hannah rubbed her face. "Headmistress McGonagal says I shouldn't tell anyone. She's afraid that it'll endanger you, but I don't think it matters. It's a matter of public record anyway, so they can find me if they really want to. So here goes... My dad is Lucious Malfoy."

"What!" Harry shouted as Ron gapped and Fred and George sat stunned.

"Draco Malfoy's your brother?" Hermione asked with regret. Harry paled, knowing the boy was partly responsible for Dumbledore's death and had used Unforgiveables to control and hurt others.

"Half-brother," Charlie corrected.

"My mum was Mary-Anne Shephard. She dated Lucious while they were still in school, before he took the Dark Mark," Hannah explained. "She killed herself when she found out he'd gone dark. Couldn't take it. I was handed over to my grandfather, Atticus Shephard, and Lucious Malfoy was never told of my existence, but McGonagall swears that he knows about me. He married Narcissa Black, had Draco and they remain unaware that I'm even alive."

"Bloody Hell," Ron cursed.

"You're a Malfoy..." Hermione shuttered.

"No," Charlie shook his head. "She's a Weasley. And don't any of you forget that. She'll never be one of those vendictive bastards." The small group nodded silently, unnerved by Charlie's harsh words.

"Sorry Han," Fred appologised.

"No worries," Hannah said genuinely. "That's part of the reason I don't exactly advertise who my folks were."

"Understandable," Harry grinned. "I feel, to some extent, your pain." Han smiled. "Yeah."

Charlie threw his arm around his wife and stared at the plate of sandwiches untouched before them. "Come on guys. Let's get you guys up to your room." The trio stood and followed the other Weasley's up to the East tower, later to be known as the Weasley Wing.

As they climbed the stairs, Ron began to think about their new living situation. "So we, as in the three of us are going to share a room?" he asked Charlie as he eyed Hermione wearily.

"Yep, Hagrid's gonna share the room with you. So it'll be the four of you in the seventh floor," Charlie said with a smirk. "You're always gonna have someone with you."

Always, Ron thought. I'll always be followed by an Order member, always. No time alone, ever. NO TIME ALONE, EVER. "Bloody Hell," he swore as he thought of the implications on his private... life, or lack thereof.

"You have no idea," Fred laughed as he looked at Hermione. Hermione blushed as she began to understand the boys' thought process.

Hannah turned to face the young woman as they climbed the last set of stairs to the Weasley Wing. "It's okay 'Mione. You'll have your own bathroom and you'll have one of us ladies taking you to it. I've been unofficially assigned as your personal gaurdian as have Fred and George for Ron and Bill for Harry. The three of you will not have any alone time, but we'll try to give you a little... space."

Hermione shuttered as Fred spoke the password to the East Tower to a portrait of Heratio Hobblebee, "Risk."

The door opened to a small living area filled with purple couches and red arm chairs. A long wooden table filled a corner of the room that had a door that lead to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. A large fireplace faced the opposite wall and the stairwell was directly across from the entry with a loo off to the side. The room had many books and portraits of Weasley's. Knit blankets were piled on the sofas making the room cozy and warm. The Weasley clock with additional hands for Harry, Hannah, Hermione, and Fleur sat in the cornor with all hands facing home. Obviously, Mrs. Weasley had been busy. The room was full, but devoid of people as the rest of the family were sleeping in their rooms. At the second floor landing, Charlie and Hannah left the teens.

"Hagrid's waiting for you upstairs," Charlie explained as Fred and George pushed the teenagers up the stairs.

"Try to rest," Hannah said encouragingly as she followed her husband into their bedroom.

Fred snickered. "Alright dumbasses," he laughed. "Let's get you off to bed."

The group passed Bill and Fleur's empty room on the third floor, where a second loo was located and climbed up to the fourth where they passed their rooms. "Aren't you going to rest?" Hermione asked.

The twins shook their heads. "After we've dropped you off with Hagrid."

"Oh come on," Ron complained.

"No little brother," George said seriously. "You really aren't going to be trusted alone." The trio grumbled and ran up the stairs past a loo and Tonks and Remus' room on floor five, past Percy and Oliver on floor six, to their new room on the seventh floor. Hermione was thankful for the loo located outside their room and was the first to walk into their chamber. The light blue walls were covered by four beds and a central heating stove. An orange drapped bed, a red drapped bed, a brown drapped bed and a pink drapped bed all were prepared for inhabitants. Hagrid sat on the large brown bed and smiled sadly when the trio arrived.

"They're all yours Hagrid," Fred said with a wave as he and his brother shoved Ron in and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Hagrid stood from a chair near the stove and walked over to the trio, encompassing them in a hug. "I'm so glad you've come 'ome," he cried. "I was worried sick."

Ron flushed and pushed away from the half-giant. "We're fine Hagrid, really."

Hagrid nodded and released Hermione and Harry. "Good to see you Hagrid," Harry said with a weak smile as he went to the red bed and sat down, facing the window.

"Glad to be seen," Hagrid grinned as he sat back down and returned to darning his socks.

Hermione rubbed her face in an attempt to hide her tears, but Ron saw through her cover and put his arm around her shoulder. "'Mione," he said soothingly. "Relax. It won't be that bad."

Hermione threw off his arm and walked toward her bed. "Please Ronald!" she spat. "We're to be treated like children! We won't have our wands! We'll be escorted everywhere! This is terrible!" Ron sighed and walked over to his friend.

"Hermione, please," he pleaded, "don't do this. Don't get yourself all worked up over something that's going to blow over soon enough."

"Blow over?" Harry asked with a smirk. "You think they're going to forgive and forget?"

"They could," Ron said with forced optimism.

"Sure," Harry said as he rolled his eyes, "that's believable."

Ron shook his head and Hermione collapsed onto her pink bed sighing, "I'm in Hell!"

Ron chuckled and Harry smiled as he looked out the tower window to the afternoon sun. Hagrid said nothing during their conversation, acting as though he wasn't hearing what was said. Ron shrugged with defeat after a while and jumped onto his own, orange bed. Falling fastly asleep.

Several floors below him, Ron's brother Charlie and his wife were having their own discussion.

"This plan is rediculous!" Hannah said as she pulled off her boots. "We can't expect teenagers to live under that kind of scrutiny for that long, they'll snap."

Charlie sat beside her one the bed and pulled off his green sweater. "Han, they nearly got themselves killed..."

"Because they were trying to protect everyone around them!" Hannah argued as she threw her sweater and jeans to the floor. "They have this whole complex where they can't risk anyone's life, but their own. I don't know where it came from, but it's there and they're only going to keep feeling that way if we isolate them like this. And no wands! How are they to defend themselves if they do end up in trouble?"

"They won't..." Charlie began, but was cut off by his bride.

"Besides, do you really think it's a good idea to let Ron and Hermione spend all that time together without a way to release all that sexual frustration? They'll either kill each other or end up pregnant."

Charlie flopped backwards onto the bed, laughing. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Put them back into the dorms when school starts," Hannah said earnestly as she climbed under the blankets of their bed. "Give them back their wands and stop with the babysitters."

Charlie snorted as he stood and took off his jeans. "Yeah, like my mum's ever gonna let that happen."

"We have to show them that we trust them," Hannah sighed as Charlie took off his socks. "We have to give them information and respect their opinions. We need to start treating them like adults and then maybe they'll start acting like them."

Charlie sat down. "Isn't that kinda backwards?"

Hannah shook her head. "No it's logical."

Charlie pulled his wife to his chest and fell back onto the bed. "Yeah, I guess, but my mum and dad aren't gonna have it."

"Then they'll loose them," Hannah said with a little sob.

"Then we'll just have to find them again, won't we," Charlie said as he kissed her forehead and they sat in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and The Guards of Gryffindor 

The Weasley Tower was quiet for several hours as the family and Order members slept and discussed the next course of action with the Golden Trio. By seven, Molly Weasley had started dinner with the help of Dobby and began banging a pot to wake everyone up. Aurther sat at the head of the table, with Minerva, Remus, Moody, and Charlie sitting next to him. Slowly, Hannah, Fred, George, Percy, Oliver, Hagrid, Harry, Hermione and Ron all made their way down the stairs.

"Where's Tonks?" Fred asked as he sat next to Remus.

"With Kingsley, working," Remus explained with a tired expression. "Unlike some of us they have a schedule to keep." Hermione and Ron gave Remus guilty looks, but said nothing. Harry stared at the bowl before him, seemingly unaware of his surroundings, or Ginny's glares. Molly sat a pot of stew on the table, which already had bread and pudding on it. Dobby dished out the soup and helped the Wizards with their dinner.

"Wonderful stew, Molly," Minerva smiled through her square shaped glasses as she took another bite.

"Thank you, Minerva," Molly beamed. Fred and George passed pieces of bread to each other and began discreatly throwing them at a disgruntled looking Harry and a frustrated looking Ron.

Ron had a bit of bread hit him squarely in the forehead and immediately shouted. "Knock it of Forge!" Fred and George plastered innocent looks on their faces.

"What are you on about, ickle ronniekins?" George asked his little brother as his mother glared at them.

"Stop throwing bread at me," Ron sneared as Oliver held back a laugh.

"What bread?" George fained.

"That bread," Ron spat as he threw a piece of bread back at his brother.

"Don't make me regret making you the Head Boy Mr. Weasley," McGonagall warned.

"Ronald!" Molly squeeked with shock as Fred threw the bread back.

"Fred!" Percy warned.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how old are they anyway?" she asked Charlie, who smiled.

Fred laughed. "Old enough to not take ourselves so seriously..."

"And we've another Big Head Boy in the family!" George smirked as Percy blushed and turned to face Oliver who hugged him lovingly. Ron scowled, but said nothing and returned his attention to his full bowl of stew.

"Some things never change," Minerva chuckled lightly to herself.

Charlie grinned knowingly. "Are you ready to take this on?" she asked the second oldest Weasley.

Charlie beamed. "Been doin' it my whole life..." Minerva quirked an eyebrow.

"Charlie always had an eye on which battles to pick," Molly explained. "Bill's the handsome charmer and Percy's the unapproving intellect..."

"Hey," Percy protested as Oliver laughed and his mother continued.

"Fred is sly and George is inventive," Molly said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm the brains of the outfit is what she means," George laughed.

"Not bloody likely. If it weren't for me, we'd of been caught by now," Fred challenged.

"Ron is my helper," Molly sighed, "always does whatever needs doing. And Ginny is the realist." Ron blushed as Hermione and he shared a secret smile and Ginny smacked her lips with distaste. "Charlie has always been compassionate, caring for animals as he grew up. Doesn't surprise me in the least that he married a Medi-Witch,"  
Minerva smiled. "Yes, he was always quite level-headed in school as well. Even with his temper. He'll make a nice addition to the staff." Molly, Aurther, and Hannah beamed with pride.

"Where are the rest of the staff?" George asked with curiosity as Fred began throwing bread at Ron again.

"Well, Filius is on Holiday with his family, Sprout is off gathering new plants for her classes, Binns is floating around the castle somewhere, Cybil is off on a mystical journey of some sort, Sinastra's off with his latest bird, Slughorn is licking his wounds, and Argus Filch and Madam Pomfry are both preparing the castle for the new school year," Minerva said with a weak smile. "I'm afraid Madam Hooch has retired and we have no one to replace her."

Percy smiled slyly. "Well Headmistress, you are welcome to borrow Oli to teach flying and Quidditch. He only works in the spring and summer and I'm sure you could schedule his classes and the matches around his training and games."

McGonagall smiled knowingly. "Ah, that sounds wonderful. Mr. Wood, are you up for the challenge?"

Wood smiled. "Absolutely professor!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm sure I'll be around here during my free time anyway."

McGonagall smiled. "Well, that's settled then."

George rolled his eyes at his love-struck older brother and nudged Fred to change the subject. "Who'll be the new heads of house for Gryffindor and... Slytherin?" Fred asked with a slight pause. It was rare that anyone mentioned, Professor Snape, even in a round-about way.

"Um... Professor Slughorn is taking over the Slytherin's and I'd hoped Charlie would take over the Gryffindor's," Minerva smiled weekly. "With Remus' condition and Percy's love life, I thought it best to have Charlie act as head of my old house." Remus and Percy nodded with understanding.

"I have no objections to that, Professor, but what about my living situation? I mean, I can't just leave Hannah up here in the tower..." Charlie said lightheartedly.

"Yes," Minerva sighed. "That will be a bit of a problem." Charlie raised an eyebrow in question. "We've never had a married Head-of-House before," she explained.

Charlie nodded. "Oh, then should you have Percy act as..."

"No," Minerva cut Charlie off. "No, Mr. Weasley, I'd like you to be the Head of House. I'll just have to make your rooms a bit larger and equip them for two instead of one."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you Professor."

"Not at all, Charlie," Minerva smiled. "It will work much better for all those involved if you and your wife live in the Gryffindor tower."

"Why is that Professor?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Because Heaven knows I'll need someone with a strong and level head taking over my Gryffindors," McGonagall quirked as she shot a look at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "And Hogwarts can offer you more protection from the outside world," Minerva finished as she glanced at Hannah.

The rest of the meal continued with relative silence. Ron, Harry, and Hermione said very little and ate even less. They were ushered up to bed at an early hour. It was still light outside when Ron fell upon his bed and looked over at Hermione. She had changed in the bathroom with Hannah and now wore pink fluffy pajamas and was laying across her bed reading some of her potions homework. She made notes on a piece of parchment with her quill and sighed every few pages. Ron knew the prospect of all of their homework was not appealing to any of them. Harry sat in the window seat near his bed, glaring out, speaking to no one. Hagrid watched the boy with a quiet reverance and a worriesome expression. It was obvious to everyone that Harry was not handling their capture well.

The next few days were long and tedious. The trio were kept in their room and only allowed out for meals, which they collectively ate little of. Hermione had managed to finish most of her homework, but the boys were only just begining. Ron refused every chess match and spent most of his time staring at Hermione and avoiding his reading.  
During the daylight hours, Hagrid slept in his hut and Order members filled in his place as babysitters. Tonks had brought the teenagers sweets and magazines from Hogsmead, stashing them in her jacket so that they wouldn't be confinscated by Molly. Kingsley had mostly ignored the teenagers on his watch, chosing insted to finish paperwork for the Aurors. Fred and George had tried to test Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products on the trio, but they refused to eat or try any of them. The teens were quiet, gaunt, and losing weight rapidly.

One morning, Hermione was woken by a soft knock on their door. Hagrid opened the room and Molly Weasley entered, followed by Hermione's parents. Molly held the door open let the Grangers inside and ushered Hagrid out. Leaving the teenagers alone with the Grangers. Ruth Granger's eyes were puffy and her cheeks were streaked red as if she had been crying. Roger Granger had a deep scowel on his face and glared at the sleeping teenage boys, refusing to look at his daughter.

"Mum!" Hermione cried as she lept out of bed and ran to her mother. Ruth forced back a sob and opened her arms to her only daughter. Hermione's shout woke Harry, who sat straight up, bleary eyed, and looked around the room cautiously. Ron, ever the heavy sleeper, slept through the Grangers entrance. Hermione clung to her mother as though her life depended upon it. "Mum..." she cried softly.

Ruth patted her daughters hair and looked at her surroundings. Her daughter had been put on house arrest by the Headmistress of her school for attempting to run away with her best friends and lead an attack against a dangerous wizard. The news was shocking, to say the least, for both Grangers. Hermione had always been so level headed and so honest. For her to lie, for years, about the dangers that surrounded her world and her friends... It felt like a huge betrayl. And yet, Hermione, was still Hermione. She wore her fuzzy slippers and her pink pajamas. Her hair was frizzy and sprung up wildly around her head. She was excited to see her parents and sorrowful for lying. Ruth could definately forgive her. Roger, however, could not.

"Hermione Jane Granger," he said coolly. His deep voice finally waking Ron, who opened his eyes and saw his only love's father glaring at him. "What were you thinking?"  
Ruth let go of her daughter and began to dab at the tears that fell down her cheeks. Hermione's eyes both began to gush tears.

"Daddy..." she sobbed, but was interrupted.

"Of all the rediculous, head-strong, thoughtless plans," Roger criticised. "You could have gotten yourself and so many others killed! And you LIED to us about it!" Hermione stood before her father, sobbing. Harry quietly watched from his bed, but Ron flushed red. He quickly rushed to Hermione's side, wrapping his arms around her protectively, and squaring himself up with her father.

"Do you think that no one else has said this to us?" Ron shouted. "Trust me you are not the first or the last. And bloody Hell, you're her parents, don't you know how she's already beading herself up over this. She doesn't need you to scream at her anymore. Nothing you can say can crush her more than her own conscious has already done."

Roger Granger sucked in a deep breath and fumed. "Who the Hell do you think you are to talk to me that way boy?" he growled with anger. "Hermione is MY daughter and I will talk to her any way that I want. Now get out of here so I can talk to her!" Harry stood, as if to leave, but Ron shook his head.

"No," Ron said firmly. "Anything you need to say to Hermione can be said in front of us."

"Bugger off boy!" Roger shouted. "I don't want you here!"

"Well that's just too damn bad, because I'm not goin' anywhere without Hermione," Ron spat. Harry nodded and sat back down on his bed.

Roger took two long strides up to Ron and got in his face. "This is all your fault!" he shouted. "She never would have agreed to all this rule breaking and endangering her life if she hadn't gotten involved with you!"

Ruth walked over to her husband. "Now Roger," she said softly, "there's no reason to shout," she said as she tried to pull her spouse away from her daughter's friend.

"Yes there bloody well is!" Roger said as he shook off his wife's hands. "She's doing this for him. She's been lying to us for years and now she just expects us to act understanding and supportive? Not bloody likely."

Hermione shuttered as she continued to sob and Ron's flush ran up to his ears. "She's doing this for all of us, herself included. If Harry doesn't kill Voldemort no one can. And if he takes over the wizarding world, we're all doomed. He'll kill every Muggle and Muggle-born wizard alive. He'll destroy not only our way of life, but yours. Hermione is standing up to him, not just for me and Harry, but for you..."

Roger panted. "Then why can't she say that for herself," he spat. "Are you talking for her as well as thinking for her now?"

"Good Merlin!" Ron yelled. "Are you taking the piss? She thinks for me and Harry! We couldn't servive without her brilliant brain. And there is no way in Hell I will ever attempt to try and tell her what to think and or do! All I do is try and protect her..."

"Really?" Roger sneared. "And why is that?"

"Because I love her," Ron shouted, not realizing what he had said.

Hermione stopped crying from behind him and stared at his blazing blue eyes with shock. "Love me?" she whispered.

Ron paled and cleared his throat. "Um..." he said with a new crimson blush flashing across his face. Roger and Ruth stared silently as their only child's face lit up and she threw her arms around the lanky red-head in front of her. Harry hid his grin behind his hands as he watched from his post on his bed.

"I'm not done yelling at you yet!" Roger shouted, but Ruth laid her hands on her husband's arms.

"Yes you are dear," Ruth smiled. "It's not your place anymore. Hermione is an adult now and we have to let her make her own decisions and live her own life." Roger opened his mouth to protest, but Ruth silenced him with a finger against his lips.

"It must be genetic," Harry whispered to himself as he watched the Granger's fight with their eyes.

Roger took several deep breaths, but said nothing as he launched himself out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and Ruth walked over to her daugher and the young man that held onto her and handed her a hankerchief. "He'll get over it," Ruth assured her child. "He always does."

"But Mum, he's so angry," Hermione said with a snif.

"Yes he is, and with good reason," Mrs. Granger reminded her. "But he loves you and eventually, he will forgive you."

"Thanks Mum," Hermione said as she let go of Ron and gave her mother a hug.

"Any time dear," Ruth sighed as she released her child. Hermione stepped back into Ron's arms.

"So are you staying a while?" she asked with sad curiosity.

Ruth shook her head no. "We're being sent on Holiday by your Headmistress. She thinks we'll be safer if we're out of the country over the next six months or so."

"So she told you all that we have to do?" Hermione asked nervously.

"What she knows of it, yes," Ruth said softly. "But now, we've got to catch that train and go to Heathrowe to catch our flight to Spain. I'll write you when we arrive."

Hermione launched herself back into her mother's arms. "I'm so sorry Mum!" she cried.

"It's alright dear," Ruth soothed her. "It'll be alright..." With that, Mrs. Granger handed Hermione over to Ron. "Ronald," she said firmly. "Take good care of her for me."

"I will Mrs. Granger," Ron assured her as the women nodded and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

Hermione collapsed against Ron, sobbing. Ron held her with more confidence than he knew he posessed and slowly walked her over to her bed where they could sit and she could cry. Harry watched from his bed, until he felt like he was intruding and then he snuck on a pair of trowsers and a shirt and left the room quietly.

Mrs. Weasley found Harry sneaking out of the room. "Harry?" she inquired softly.

"I'd leave them be for a few minutes Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with senserity. "Hermione just needs a few minutes alone with Ron, then you can send somebody in." Molly nodded with understanding and surprise as it was the most Harry had said in days and she led the thin teenager downstairs to some breakfast.  
After half an hour, Molly sent Hannah up to check on the duo. Hannah slipped into the room and found them cuddled together sleeping on Hermione's bed. She smiled to herself and sat down in the wooden rocking chair and began to knit as she stared at the stove and gave the young lovers as much privacy as she could while she sat in the room.  
It was late morning by the time Hermione awoke and found herself alone in her bed with Hannah Weasley babysitting her. "What time is it?" she asked groogily.  
"It's nearly noon," Hannah said easily. "Ron went downstairs about an hour ago for some breakfast and a shower"  
"Oh," Hermione said feeling very alone until the young Medi-Witch turned and faced her.  
"If you'd like, you can shower and then I'll bring you downstairs as well," Hannah offered kindly.  
"Thank you," Hermione said with a stiff smile as she gathered her things and was escorted out of the bedroom to the upstairs loo.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Guards of Gryffindor

After half an hour, Molly sent Hannah up to check on the duo. Hannah slipped into the room and found them cuddled together sleeping on Hermione's bed. She smiled to herself and sat down in the wooden rocking chair and began to knit as she stared at the stove and gave the young lovers as much privacy as she could while she sat with them.

It was late morning by the time Hermione awoke and found herself alone in her bed with Hannah Weasley babysitting her. "What time is it?" she asked groogily.

"It's nearly noon," Hannah said easily. "Ron went downstairs about an hour ago for some breakfast and a shower."

"Oh," Hermione said feeling very alone until the young Medi-Witch turned and faced her.

"If you'd like, you can shower and then I'll bring you downstairs as well," Hannah offered kindly.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a stiff smile as she gathered her things and was escorted out of the bedroom to the upstairs loo.

Most of the time that Hermione had spent with Hannah, the young Medi-Witch had remained quiet and reserved. She said very little about herself and spoke only when addressed. She had remained mostly a mystery. Today was different, however, and Hermione found herself learning a lot about the older witch as she spoke to her charge. Hannah was making small talk to ease the younger girl and told her about her graduation from school at sixteen, before she was of legal age, which was rare in the Wizarding world. During breakfast, while the rest of the Weasley Wing was busy working or preparing for classes, Hannah talked with Hermione about her training at St. Mungo's school of Healing and her residency as a Medi-Witch in Romania working on Wizard and Dragon alike. After breakfast, at Hermione's urging, Hannah explained how she had met Charlie a year ago and how they had married after knowing each other for only five months. Hannah never spoke of her childhood in America or her Malfoy lineage, which Hermione thought was largely due to the older women's sensitivity about the subject.

As the young women spoke in the living room, Molly had Harry and Ron working with the house elves to clean out the allotted space given to Charlie for his and Hannah's new home. Ron had remained odly quiet since coming downstairs and he and Harry said nothing of his declaration or of Hermione's parents, which was a relief for Ron. He was very embarressed and nervous about what he had said and how it would affect his friendship with Harry. Harry and Ron worked with Molly and Charlie until dinner time, when they were brought out of Gryffindor tower to the Weasley Wing. When the portrait opened, the smell of fresh baked bred, turkey, gravy and stuffing all filtered through the air. Hermione and Hannah popped in and out of the kitchen bringing food to the table as Dobby set it for them.

"Yum, Han's makin' turkey!" Charlie said with a smile as his wife brought out a large bird on a platter.

"Carve this will you Charlie?" Hannah asked as she sat the turkey on the table. "You're much better at serving it up than I am." Charlie grinned and walked up to his wife. Molly stared at the scene with shock. No one had ever cooked for her family, except her.

"You didn't have to do all this," she said with wonder as Hermione brought out a loaf of warm bread and blushed at the sight of Ron. Ron's ears flushed in return and Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Nonsense, Molly," Hannah beamed. "You can't be expected to do it all. And besides, I was teaching Hermione how to bake bread."

"Oh," Molly said with a sigh of dissappointment.

Hannah hid a smile as she noted her mother-in-laws dejected look. "I could use some help with the pies though," she said honestly. "I'm terrible with crust," she admitted as Molly beamed.

"Oh, well let me help you then," she grinned as she followed her daughter-in-law into the small kitchen. Charlie shook his head with a low chuckle as he carved the bird and Harry and Ron approached the table cautiously. Harry pretended to be innamored by Charlie's carving and Ron snuck towards Hermione.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked her with concern.

She smiled. "Better, thanks. Hannah's been looking after me today and I felt better after my nap."

Ron nodded anxiously. "I... um... I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to say..."

Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand in her's. "That's alright. I'm glad you did." The two were cut off from saying more as Aurther and the twins arrived at the portrait and walked into the living room. Ron wriggled out of Hermione's grasp quickly and stepped away from her, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Hello Weasley's," Aurther greeted everyone, seemingly oblivious.

"Hello Dad/Mr. Weasley," the group said warmly.

"We weren't interrupting anything, were we, Ronnikins?" Fred asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"No, nothing," Ron said quickly.

"Oi, Fred," Charlie yelled, trying to distract him from terrorizing their younger brother. "Save Hannah from Mum in the kitchen."

Fred grumbled, but did as he was told. Before George could continue with Fred's work, Percy and Oliver entered the portrait with Remus and Tonks following close behind. The group deposited their belongings with a rush and came back to the dining area, ready with dinner.

The meal went by quickly and soon everyone was either cleaning up the mess, up in their rooms or seated by the fire in the living room. The evening was quiet and uneventful as the group was accutely aware of the argument that had started the morning. Remus and Aurther had the unpleasant task of educating Hermione's parents when they arrived about what their daughter had been up to and then Hagrid had the displeasure of seeing them off to the train. The group had gone about their day like it was any other, but everyone was exhausted and ready for bed at an early hour.

Hagrid escorted the trio upstairs to their room. He swiftly took to his large brown bed and opened his "Monster Book of Monsters" and began to read. Harry, weary from Ginny's refusal to acknowledge him and her constant glares, collapsed onto his own bed and drew the cover closed. He was tired of feeling guilty and angry all the time, but didn't feel like he could talk to anyone, especially his best friends. He knew that they needed time to figure things out for themselves first.

As Harry began to snore quietly, Ron followed Hermione over to her bed and tentitively sat down. Hagrid turned toward Harry, pretending not to hear what the duo said.

"So..." the busy haired brunette began.

"Yeah," Ron sighed.

"We should talk about this," Hermione said firmly as she faced her friend.

"Yep," the red-head agreed reluctantly.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "You don't regret what you said this morning, do you?"

Ron blushed and shook his head no. "I'm just disappointed that it came out in a fight like that..."

Hermione nodded in agreement and took Ron's hand in hers. "But I am glad that you finally said it."

Ron blushed. "Afraid I never would?" he asked wearily.

Hermione chuckled. "A bit."

Ron took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it reverently. "Well, then I'm glad I said something." Hermione giggled softly and squirmed under Ron's attentive gaze.

"So what do we do now?" she asked with a shakey voice.

Ron shrugged. "Don't know..."

"Me either," Hermione agreed. "But I don't want things to go back to what they were... and I don't want you to treat me like you did Lavender."

Ron dropped Hermione's hand and sputtered. "I won't. I'd never... I... you... you're not the same as Lavender, 'Mione. I... I love you."

Hermione blushed. "I know. But I can't... I won't... I'm not interested in snogging you in front of the school or your family. I'm not like that Ron."

"I know," Ron sighed. "I'm not really either."

"Then why?..." 'Mione asked with tears brimming in her eyes.

Ron stroked her cheek. "At first it was to make you jealous. Then I just kind of got lost in all that Lavender was doing. I'm sorry."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh..."

Ron took a deep breath. "Listen 'Mione. I've got to be honest with you about something and I don't want you to get upset or angry about it because it's done now, okay?" Hermione nodded tentativly. "Alright then," Ron began. "Ginny told me in sixth year that I didn't know anything about girls or love and that you did because you'd snogged Victor Krum. She was taunting me and I took her seriously. I got really jealous of you and Victor and wanted to do something to hurt you... so I snogged Lavender... which lead to us dating and my hurting you and... I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded and wiped the tear streaking down her face. "Oh Ginny! How could she?"

Ron shook his head, "I should have known better than to just take what she said at face value. She's nearly as bad as the twins..."

Hermione shook her head. "Well at least I now know why you were being such a prat!" she laughed between her tears.

Ron wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Luv. If I could take it back, I would. We've wasted so much time."

Hermione reached up and kissed Ron softly on the lips. It took two seconds or so before Ron realized it was fine for him to be kissing his best friend. He finally threw himself into the kiss, tasting and touching his true love. It seemed like ages since he had first kissed Hermione and he savored every minute kissing and memorizing her essence. The two were so lost in each other that they didn't notice Hagrid coughing gruffly beside them.

"Ron," Hagrid said forcefully, causing the boy to release his girl. "Best give our Hermione some air, yeah?" he said with a scathing look.

Ron winced and jumped away from the witch. "Sorry Hagrid," he appologised.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want yer Mum angry at me for lettin' ya snog 'Mione when yer supposed to be gettin' punished."

Hermione blushed. "It won't happen again Hagrid," she said with assurance. Ron's face fell and Hagrid couldn't help, but laugh.

"Don't do that, just wait until I'm not here watching ya, yeah?" Hagrid said with a smile as he turned around to read his book again.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione whispered as she leaned into Ron's chest. "That was so embarrasing!"

Ron smiled. "Naw, it's just Hagrid. He won't tell."

"It's not that Ron," Hermione protested. "I completely forgot where I was or who else was in here. We've got to be more discreate." Ron nodded. "No more kissing in public."

Ron flushed. "Hermione," he whined. "I don't think I can promise you that."

"Why not?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, but I can't. There are times when a bloke's just gotta kiss his bird." Hermione blushed. "And besides you've kissed me in public before. Not as much as you've kissed Harry, but you've done it."

Hermione smiled. "True."

"You know that's the only time I ever feel really jealous of Harry, is when you kiss and hug him. The only real time," Ron sighed.

"But I don't love Harry, Ron," Hermione reassured him.

"You do," he said knowinly. "You love him like I do. He's our mate, our brother. We'd both die and or kill for him. He's family."

Hermione smiled warmly as Ron flushed to his ears. "You should tell him that."

"He knows," Ron mumbled.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Ron said firmly, staring at the floor. "I don't have to say it."

"Well you should. Why is it so hard to say?" Hermione asked.

"It's a guy thing," Ron shrugged, "I'll either sound like a girl or a poof."

Hermione smacked Ron behind the head playfully. "Ron, loving Harry doesn't make you weak. It makes you both stronger. Remember, Harry has a power that the Dark Lord doesn't. It's love. Love from his mother, love from Ginny and love from us."

"I know," Ron whined. "But I don't have to say anything to him about it."

Hermione shook her head. "Well I think you should." The two staired at Harry's closed bed curtains for several minutes hoping that their friend could hear their conversation and know it to be true.

After a while, Ron stood. "Hermione, how about we take this nice and slow. Yeah? I mean Harry'll know and Hagrid of course, but we don't have to make this a big thing. We'll still be able to be there for Harry and we'll have some us time without all the craziness that comes from my family and everyone at school knowing we're dating..."

Hermione smiled. "If I didn't know you better Ronald Weasley, I'd think you were not only trying to change the subject, but that you are ashamed of me."

Ron's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "No, no way, never. Yes I was changing the subject, but how could you ever think I'd be ashamed of dating you? You are beautiful, talented, and bloody smart. Hermione, I could never be ashamed of you. If anything I'd think you'd want to keep from kissing me in public because you don't want people to know that you fancy me."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh Ron!" she sighed as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "I'm not ashamed of you! You're my best friend. You're handsome and you're a talented wizard, when you apply yourself. You are loyal and true and self-sacrificing. I love you..."

With that, the young couple kissed softly. Hagrid began coughing again, and the duo parted with equal blushes. That night, Ron and Hermione agreed to reserve their displays of affection to private areas and not tell their parents and family about the new development in their friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Guards of Gryffindor 

In the following weeks, Hannah had become fast friends with Hermione, though she was very quiet and reflective. The young women spent much of their together alone as Hannah was selected to escort Hermione to the loo and bath. Hermione shared many of her worries and hopes with the Healer and felt comforted and understood by the older witch. Hannah never hounded her about her feelings for Ron or tried to press the girl to share them. It was as though she knew that Hermione and Ron needed time to grow up before they could grow together comfortably.

For the most part, the teenagers remained quiet and controlled. Ron and Hermione bickered as per course, but they made up quickly in an effort to keep Harry sane. They kept their burgining relationship quiet and spent a little time each day alone together under the careful watch of Hannah or Hagrid, who kept their secret. Harry had become increasingly sullen and quiet--worrying his friends. The Boy-Who-Lived was doing little to keep himself alive. He slept only a few hours every night and ate little of Molly's food. The Weasley's, the Order, and especially his friends were concerned.

After dinner one night, Hermione had enough. She sat next to Harry on his bed as he tried to escape, but she wouldn't budge. "Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Please talk to me. I'm worried about you."

Harry turned away. "I'm fine 'Mione. Just tired."

"It's more than that Harry. You're making yourself miserable," Hermione said through a choked sob. "You deserve to be happy, ever so happy..."

Harry turned to face his friend. "But not right now," he finished for her. "I have to keep focused, I have to prepare. He's out there, 'Mione, waiting to kill me and I have to be ready to strike him first."

"But Harry," Hermione sobbed, "that could happen today, tomorrow, next month, next year..."

"He won't wait that long, Hermione. He grows impatient..." Harry said with an erie tone.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a nervous expression. "What's going on?"

Harry reached down to his forhead and stroked his scar. "He's trying to get in, but I'm not letting him." Harry smirked. "Maybe those lessons with Snape are finally paying off."

Hermione's expression clouded. "Harry..."

"I won't tell them 'Mione, I can't," Harry said with ire. "If I do they'll just keep us away even more. Do you want to spend the rest of your life up here in this tower?"

Hermione shook her head no. "No I don't, but I don't think it's right for you to be keeping secrets from Headmistress McGonagall or the Weasley's."

"Hermione," Harry whined, "There's nothing they can do. I just have to wait him out."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "Listen to yourself! Wait him out? Nothing they can do? You're taking it all on again--the load, remember, the whole only I can save the world complex that got us in this situation in the first place!"

Harry threw a pillow over his ears and threw himself onto the bed. Hermione choked down her sobs and pealed off the pillow. "You can't do this anymore, Harry. You deserve to be happy, and so does Ginny. Your being apart is driving you both mad, you know things would be so much better if you were together. You'd have someone to talk to, someone you could trust. Your keeping yourself away from her is only making both of you miserable. She's dying on the inside just as you are on the outside. You'll both kill yourselves if you keep this up. Her hot temper is going to get her into a lot of trouble come fall and you won't have the strength to do anything about it. Don't let your destiny with Voldemort destroy what you have with Ginny, Harry. He's taken enough already!"

Harry stared at Hermione, with his pillow half covering his tearstained face. He eventually sat up and faced her. "You sound like Dumbledore..." he said meakly.

"Well, love is a strong power and it is a power that the Dark Lord doesn't posess," Hermione admitted.

Suddenly, Harry burst into strangled sobs. Hermione threw her arms around her frail friend and tried to console him, but nothing she could say helped calm him. They sat together for several minutes, Harry crying and Hermione holding back her own tears.

"I've botched it up, forever," Harry said softly after he'd stopped crying.

"No, not forever, Harry. Just for a bit," Hermoine smiled. "You need to tell her how you really feel. Preferably after you tell the Weasley's about your scar and Voldemort."

Harry chuckled wryly. "How'd you get so wise anyway?"

Hermione smiled shyly. "Actually, this was something I learned from Ron." Harry gave his best friend aweak smile and he collapsed onto his bed with Hermione tucking him in. Tomorrow was another day and a new start for the Boy-Who-Lived.

The next morning, Charles Gideon Weasley found himself sitting in Minerva McGonagall's office discussing her former house and how he should behave when dealing with her Gryffindors. Minerva firmly stated that her former house should attain the house cup again this year if Charlie kept the Quidditch team in good shape and forced Harry, Hermione and Ron to stay out of trouble. Charlie nodded encouragingly, hoping the Headmistress would be satisfied with his answers. His wife had sent him on a mission of sorts, and he was trying to butter up Minerva before he asked her his favor. His complacency was noted by Minerva who finally said, "Out with it!"

"I beg your pardon?" Charlie asked with confusion.

"It is very obvious that you have something else on your mind Mr. Weasley and we are getting nowhere with you agreeing with everything that I say, so out with it!" McGonagall said impatiently.

"Okay," Charlie said as his ears flushed. "I'm concerned about you leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron in Weasley Tower next fall..."

"Go on," Minerva said as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm afraid that Harry's going to implode because he's isolating himself and he's going to drag Hermione and Ron down with him. At least if their back in the dorms, they'll have other people to count on and talk to. Plus, if we show them trust, maybe they'll try to actually earn it. It could help them to rely more on us and talk to us if they're having problems..." Charlie said without taking a breath.

"My goodness..." McGonagall sighed. "You've been thinking about this..."

"Yes, Ma'am," Charlie blushed. "Hannah and I are all really worried. Especially about Harry..."

Minerva's face turned suspicious. "You talk to your wife about things of this nature, Mr. Weasley?"

Charlie's brow furrowed. "I talk with Hannah about everything.Including my little brother's relationship with his best friend. We're both uncomfortable with Ron and Hermione sharing a room."

Minerva smiled. "Ah, they've finally admitted their feelings then?"

"Yes, and they're spending a lot of time together. Too much time together," Charlie said nervously. "I'm afraid the Weasley genes are going to kick in and ickle Ronnikins' going to knock up his girlfriend."

"Ah," Minerva said as she shook her head. "Well I understand your concerns, but I'm not convinced that the children will be safe if they're left to their own devices. Even if your wifebelieves that they will be."

"Well, I'll bein Gryffindorand so will Hannah," Charlie argued. "And they can still have their escorts outside the tower, but I think they'll be safe with us watching them. We can make them sign some kind of contract or monitor their wands or something..."

"Wait!" Minerva interrupted. "Are you suggesting we give them back their wands?"

"Yes," Charlie said flatly.

"Why? Why should I trust them?" McGonagall said with irritation in her thin lips. "If I give them their wands, they'll try to leave at the first oppertunity."

"How do you know that?" Charlie shouted. "They've changed a lot in these past weeks. They've all grown used to living under our watchful eyes. They're much more thoughtful and aware of the consequences of their actions now."

"But Charlie they've betrayed my trust..." Minerva continued.

"But Professor, you're going to have to trust them eventually. Think of the prophesy! We have to give them a chance. And we need to give them the tools to protect themselves..." Charlie interrupted.

Minerva turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "What do you think, Albus?"

The portrait smiled. "I absolutely agree with Mr. Weasley, Minerva. We have made our point. Iagree that the teenagers have proved their ability to follow firm rules and we do have to show them some trust. Besides, Charlie's right, they will be safer if they have their wands and keep their wits about them. We can keep the guardians watching over them and monitor them closely, even in the dormitories. I think it will be safe to return them to Gryffindor in September."

Minerva sighed and turned to Charlie. "You have your answer then."

"Thanks professor!" Charlie smiled.

"You thank me now, but you'll have to be the one to convince your mother," McGonagall said with a smirk.

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed. "Oi..."

"Yes Charlie, you'll be in for it," Minerva smiled. "September will find our Hogwarts students at platform 9 and 3/4 with added Auror and Ministry officials as extra security. Rufus Scrimgeour has lent them to us. He has also insisted that all students above fifth year be checked for the Dark Mark. Anyone bearing the Mark will be expelled and sent to Azkaban to await a Dementor's kiss."

"Wow," Charlie said with surprise.

"Yes, it will be a new era for Hogwarts," Minerva sighed. "Just remember that when you are facing your mother's wrath."

Charlie smiled weakly. "Thank you professor," he said as he stood and walked out of the Headmistress's office.

"Merlin help us," Minerva sighed as Charlie left.

Charlie approached the Weasley Tower with trepidation. He met his father at the portrait and smiled.

"Hello son," Aurther smiled as he spoke the password to the portrait.

"Dad," Charlie nodded.

"Where have you been today?" Aurther asked as they walked into the living room.

"With the Headmistress," Charlie sighed as he collapsed onto the couch. "She's agreed to let Ron, Hermione, and Harry back into Gryffindor tower in September, but I've got to tell Mum."

Aurther chuckled. "Ah, now I understand your downtrodden expression..."

Charlie nudged his father playfully. "Gee thanks Pop."

"Sorry," Aurther chuckled. "You don't seem too shaken by telling me..."

"Because you're reasonable and I know we've already discussed it. Mum however, is a completely different story," Charlie said miserably.

"How 'bout I tell your Mum for you," Aurther suggested witha smile. "I'll break it to her when I tell her that we're moving back to the Burrow."

"What?" Charlie asked with surprise.

Aurther smiled shyly. "We cannot live in this school. It's driving Molly mad. We need to be back at home. Bill's going to go back to Gringots and Fred and George back to the WWW. You and Percy will stay here, because of your jobs, but the rest of us are going back home."

"Why?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Because we cannot protect them from everything," Aurther said softly. "They have to grow up and make decisions on their own. Dr. Granger and I spoke last week and he said that it wasn't right for Molly and I to be keeping such close tabs on the children, not when they should be getting ready for life on their own. We need to give them some space."

"Blimey, Dad," Charlie gulped. "Mum's going to be furious."

"Yep," Aurther shrugged, "but she'll get over it."

"Really?" Charlie said with disbelief.

"She'll have to," Aurther smiled. "Minerva's kicking us out."

"What's she going to do with the Tower?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Ready it for some new professors and Auror's and Order members," Aurther said simply.

"Hum," Charlie sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

"Indeed," Aurther agreed.

"Thanks for doing this Dad," Charlie smiled.

"No problem," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "I'll deal with my wife and I'll let you deal with yours."

"Hannah's nothing compaired to Mum," Charlie quipped.

"I feel the exact same way," Aurther chuckled as Charlie stood.

"Speakin' of my wife," Charlie sighed, "I'd better go find her."

"What's she up to today?" Aurther asked with mild curiosity.

"Studying," Charlie shrugged as he ran up the stairs to his wife. He found her in their room, with Hermione sitting next to her asking her questions about healing spells. "Ladies," Charlie greeted them with a cheeky grin.

"Charlie," Hannah smiled as she stood up and kissed her husband. "How was your talk?

"Successful," Charlie beamed.

"Wonderful!" Hannah laughed as she threw her arms around him.

"Yes and Dad is going to talk to Mum for me," Charlie said with relief.

Hannah laughed heartily. "Great man, your father..."

"Yes he is," Charlie sighed as snuggled up to his wife for another kiss.

Hermione coughed with embarrassment. "Excuse me, I'll just be going."

Hannah pushed Charlie away as he scowled. "Hermione, you don't have to leave. Dinner's almost ready anyway."

"It's alright," Hermione blushed as she slipped out of the room.

Charlie laughed as his wife rolled her eyes and kissed him. "You are going to have to learn how to keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Weasley!" Hannah laughed as Charlie shrugged. "You'll have to be setting the example as the Head of Gryffindor soon."

"Soon, but not today," Charlie smirked as he drew his wife in for another kiss and kicked the bedroom door shut.

Hermione ran upstairs to her room and found Ron alone.

"Where's Hagrid and Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Loo," Ron said as he walked over to Hermione. "We probably have a whole five minutes before they come back," he grinned as he put his arms around her and kissed her. Hermione melted into the kiss and before long, Harry and Hagrid had returned.

"Ah-hem," Hagrid coughed, but the couple didn't notice. Harry blushed.

"Guys, um, guys!" Harry shouted.

Ron and Hermione jumped apart, embarrassed and guilty. "Oh Merlin, Harry!" Hermione winced. "We didn't mean for... we didn't know... we didn't.."

Harry grinned. "Wow, he's rendered her speechless," he said to Hagrid with a snort.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised.

"Well..." Harry laughed.

"You okay with this mate?" Ron asked as he pointed from Hermione to himself.

Harry smiled, really smiled for the first time in weeks. "Okay with it? Of course I'm okay with it. I've known about it longer than you two have. It bloody well took long enough."

Ron and Hermione smiled and laughed. "Good, we were afraid that you'd feel left out or that you'd be mad at us or something," Hermione explained.

Harry shook his head. "Naw, I'm happy for you. Hell, I'm happy for me. This does mean there'll be less fighting, yeah?"

"Please!" Hermione giggled. "I like how Ron looks when he's angry..."

"'Mione!" Ron blushed.

"Sorry," Hermione winced as Harry and Hagrid laughed heartily.

"It's fine," Harry continued to laugh.

Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Let's get down to supper," he said uncomfortably.

"Right," Hermione and Ron said in syncrinized speech. Harry started laughing again and the group headed downstairs. As they entered the dining area, they saw Oliver Wood blushing as Percy beamed and Aurther read aloud from the Daily Prophet.

"Why there is an entire section on Wood!" Aurther proclaimed cheerfully as the group sat down.

"Read it Dad," Charlie laughed as he sat next to Fred. "We've got to learn more about our future brother."

Hannah walked into the room and sat a pot of chowder on the table. "Charlie, stop teasing," she scolded as she sat next to her spouse.

"Never!" George laughed.

Molly brought a dram of pepper to the table. "Oh go on Aurther!" she smiled as she sat. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Hagrid sat next to Percy as Mr. Weasley continued.

"Oliver Wood is a promising young Keeper for Puddlemore United from Scotland. The only son of Micheal McGonagall, twenty year old Wood has a twin sister working as a Healer and a younger sister who was recently offered a position as Seeker for the Louisiana Lances Quidditch team."

"Wait, you're a twin?" Fred asked with amazement.

"Yep," Oliver smiled.

"Lived in Gryffindor with you all those years and never knew you had a sister?" George asked with amazement.

"How come we've never met her?" Ron asked curiously.

"She wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts. St. Mungos took her to their school for Healers when she was ten. She's been working ever since," Oliver explained.

"Wait, how come Hannah didn't have to go to St. Mungos instead of Beauxbatons?" Ron interjected.

"A Healer is different from a Medi-Witch, Ronald," Hannah shook her head. "Medi-Witches assist Healers and treat using potions, spells, and herbs. Healers use their own magic to truly heal. It's a force within them that can cure illness and fix mishap spells. A Medi-Witch requires less training and is less qualified than a Healer."

"So a Healer is like a Muggle Doctor and a Medi-Witch is like a Muggle Nurse?" Hermione suggested.

"Not really in terms of what they do, but in terms of education and stature, yes..." Hannah drifted off.

"Must be hard," George said knowingly as he looked at Oliver. "Being away from your twin sister for so long..."

"Yeah, it is sometimes, but I'm pretty used to it now," Oliver shrugged.

"So what's your twin's name?" Hannah asked with a smile. "Maybe I know her."

Oliver relaxed into Percy's arm, "Olivia Wood," he said with a grin. "She's teachin' at St. Mungo's now, so I'm sure you've met her."

Hannah glowed. "Oh, I DO know her!" she squealed. "She's great with auras and transfiguration. She helped me with the spells and salves for Bill, made them herself and taught me how to apply them. She's one of the best Healers in England!"

"Micheal McGonagall?" Harry questioned. "As in the Headmistress?"

Oliver nodded. "She's me aunt, Harry. You knew that!"

"No I didn't," Harry said in defense. "Honest."

"Oh well, she is," Oliver said with a shrug. Aurther nodded in agreement and Harry was at peace.

"Continue with the article, Aurther," Molly grinned as she passed Charlie a roll.

Aurther straightened the paper. "Micheal McGonagall, a leading Quidditch coach for Ireland, has often been quoted as wanting his son on his team." Aurther paused, "The Chaser's mother is a deceased Ministry worker who died in the origional uprising with the Dark Lord."

The table, quieted. "Me mam was an Unspeakable, Da's an Order member," Oliver clairified. "Mum was killed when she refused to reveal information to some Death Eaters. She never married me Da, but he nearly lost it when she died."

"Oh dear," Molly cried as she dabbed at her tearing eyes. "I remember..."

"Da raised me and 'Livie on the road with the team. It wasn't traditional, but it worked," Oliver blushed, "At least it did, until Da got a woman pregnant. He hasn't got a good reputation with women."

"Who is your little sister?" Hermione asked with curiosity. "I didn't know there were any other Woods at Hogwarts."

"There ain't," Oliver smiled slyly. "My younger sister was in the year before you and bein' her big brother an all I should really kick Harry's arse for breakin' her heart."

"Huh?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Cho," Harry whispered with a wince as Ginny slammed her glass on the table.

"The one and only," Oliver laughed. "She's the youngest of us. Her mum, Sun Kim, didn't want her kid to be raised around crazy Quidditch players, so she refused Dad and married Lee Chang. Too bad she was up the duff. He was good about it though and adopted Cho. Now we get to see her on holidays and such. It's not ideal, but it's better'n nothing," Oliver said with a long sigh.

"Woa," Ron slumped in his chair.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Harry asked with a pout.

"Don' know," Oliver shrugged. "She's pretty shy an' she was still all sad about Cedric Diggorey dyin' an' all when you two dated. She told 'Livie that she sobbed the first time you kissed her."

Harry blushed a Weasley red as the twins began chuckeling and pointing at Harry. "Bloody Hell..."he muttered.

Aurther quirked an eyebrow and continued his article. "Wood is the most promising chaser of this year and is a handsome elegible batchelor. He currently lives at Hogwarts and plans to teach flying in his spare time at the school. Witches everywhere swoon in his wake, but the Scottish rogue fains interest in the opposite sex, choosing instead to spend his down time with his mates. One can often find Oliver with his friend, ex-ministry worker, Percy Weasley, at the Three Broomsticks. The diseffected youth is a favorite with the ladies and Quidditch fans alike."

Charlie snickered and the twins howled. "Eligible?" Fred spat.

"I demand a retraction upon the honor of my big brother!" George whistled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "And you are surprised? Honestly! What do you think he should do, put up an add--I prefer blokes..." This only added to the laughing as Ron and Harry joined in.

"Well, it's better then this rubbish about Witches swooning for him..." Ginny giggled.

Wood messaged his temples and winced. "Oi..."

"Honestly," Percy huffed. "He has enough to deal with right now..."

Molly's face frowned. "Oliver, what's wrong?" she asked softly, noting the Scott's obvious discomfort.

Oliver shrugged. "Nothing too aweful. Just me Da fighting wid Cho's Mum."

"Oh is that all?" Aurther added with amusement. "I've had to intervene on such an argument before."

"So I've been told," Oliver said as he sighed and sat back in his chair. "Though this one shouldn't be half as bad as the row they had over Cho playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. I thought Dad'd lost his marbles when Sun tried to keep her out of the sport."

Aurther chuckled good-naturedly and returned to the article. "We look forward to Wood's role in the Quidditch World Cup where Puddlemore United will face the undefeated Brazilian Bees. Thefavored Bees should watch out forWoodin Brazil next weekend. Tickets are still available through the International Sports and Gaming Department at the Minsitry of Magic..."

Dinner was completed and Ron and Harry were helping Molly with the dishes when anowl flew to the window and began tapping. Fred jumped up and opened the window and accepted the letter.

"It's addressed to you, Oliver," Fred said as he merrily handed over a dark blue envelope.

"It's a howler!" Ron spat as Oliver took the letter and it burst open.

"OLI!" a young woman's voice shouted. "Da's gone mental! He's such a daft prat! He an Mum are fightin' over me joinin' the Lances! Da's flyin' like a bat outta Hell an' he's drunk. You've gotta help me! Meet me at me Mum's now!"

"Cho?" Percy asked with concern as Oliver stood.

"Yep," Oliver confirmed. "I'd better get outta here, sounds like the row's getting a bit outa hand..." he sighed as he pulled out a coat from the entry closet. Percy followed suit and put on a jacket. Oliver eyed him curiously.

"You'll need all the help you can get," Percy explained.

Oliver drug his hands across his face. "Oh Merlin!"

Fred and George jumped to their feet. "We can help!" they said enthusiastically.

Percy frowned. "I don't know..."

"Sure," Wood interrupted. "Like Percy said, I can use all the help I can get. Just remember me Da's good wid transfiguration." The twins nodded and the quartet quickly exited the Weasley Tower.

"I'd better get to the Ministry," Aurther said solomnly.

"Why?" Molly asked with worry.

"Because Micheal's likely to have mamed Lee or transfigured Sun or done some other hair-brained thing and I'll have to help smooth things over," Aurther explained as he took his jacket from the sofa and quickly walked out of the room.

"Goodness," Hannah said with worry. "Who is this Micheal anyway?"

"Don't know," Charlie said as he winced. "But I bet Headmistress McGonagall does." He stood and fire-called the older witch.

Within seconds the old woman was in the Tower ranting. "What was he thinking!" she shouted. "He could really fowl things up this time! I mean good Heavens!" Molly handed Minerva a cup of tea.

"Here Minerva, drink," she instructed as she sat on the sofa. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Hannah were all cleaning and clearing the kitchen.

"What do you think he'll do?" Charlie asked with worry.

"Merlin only knows!" Minerva sighed. "My brother's balmy. He wanted all of his children to become Quidditch players. He was devistated when Olivia had to go straight to St. Mungos for schooling and could never play. Now Cho's been offered a position for an American Quidditch Team. She's dying to go, but her mother thinks she should chose a profession more lady-like. Micheal won't stand for Sun keeping his youngest at home, especially because she wants her to become a housewife. He'll refuse any and all of her excuses. Micheal's been an Order member for years, he's dangerous. I should go help the boys..."

"No," Charlie shook his head. "You need to be here at the school. If trouble is stirred up, we don't want you associated with it." Minerva rung her hands as she quietly agreed with Charlie.

Molly's brow furrowed. "Why would anyone get hurt?" she asked nervously.

Minerva closed her eyes. "Because my brother's an ass. He'll do anything to get what he wants and he'll run over anyone who gets in his way."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Guards of Gryffindor 

In a small village in Scotland, Cho and Sun Chang huddled behind a upturned kitchen table as Micheal McGonagall and Lee Chang threw curses at each other. The duo clungto each other crying and shouting at the men to stop, but theirpleas were ignored. In the midst of the chaos, Oliver, Percy, Fred and George all apperated into the small parlor outside the kitchen. Fred peered around the entry door and into the dining area, ducking as a poorly aimed curse hit the wall above him. George pulled him back into the parlor by the scruff of his neck.

"Bloody Hell!" George shouted.

"That was close!" Fred laughed.

Percy paled. "This is not something to laugh about Fred!" he scolded as the twin continued to chuckle.

Oliver shushed the group. "Listen guys, just stay in here for a minute and I'll let them know we've arrived." Oliver pointed his want at his throat. "Sonorus!" His voice grew instantly louder as he shouted. "Dad! Lee! It's Oliver! Stop throwin' hexes! I've got the Weasley boy's and we're 'ere to stop you before someone gets hurt!"

The dueling men continued to fight, but Mrs. Chang replied to Oliver's call. "Thank goodness Oliver! I've called the Ministry, but no one has arrived yet! Cho and I are stuck behind a table in the kitchen, we've got a shield up, but it won't last for long. Please do something!"

George waved his wand at the kitchen table, muttering a charm as Oliver turned to Percy. "What should I do?" he asked after taking off the Sonorus charm.

"Hurry, Oli!" Cho screamed as a nasty hex bounced off the pan hanging on the wall above her head.

Oliver turned grey as he focused on Percy. "Silence them and then stun them," the red-head answered matter-of-factly.

Oliver nodded at the logical plan. "I"ll take Mr. Chang," George offered.

"I'll take me Da," Oliver said firmly.

"I've got a shield on Cho and Mrs. Chang," George said nonchalantly.

"And I'll put a shield on us," Percy shrugged.

Oliver nodded. "On my count then. One... two... three..." he said as the four jumped forward. Fred and Oliver both began Silenco charms, but were cut off by Mr. Chang as his tripping jinx bounced off Mr. McGonagall and hit Fred who fell onto Oliver, causing him to silence George insted of his father before Percy could get a proper shield up.

"Shit!" Fred yelled as George's shield on the table faded and the table before them burst into a million pieces after one of Lee's hexes strayed. The force knocked Percy face first into a wall. Splinters flew and stabed everyone all over their bodies. Cho and Mrs. Chang screamed as a particularly large, sharp, hunk of wood came spiralling across the room toward George and before he could jump out of the way, it flew straight into his left shin, shattering the bone, causing the mutetwin to silently scream in pain.

Seeing this, Percy sprang into action, casting a strong summoning spell over Cho and Sun Chang. When the two women were in the parlor, he quickly began to throw up shields around them. In the mean time, Oliver cast binding spells on George's leg to prevent bleeding and Fred took off the silencing charm.

"Sorry George," Oliver apologised as he stood to assess Percy's shields.

"No worries," George said between gritted teeth. "It's, but a scratch..."

Fred grinned, "Mearly a flesh wound..." he joked.

Percy threw a disgusted look at his joking siblings, but said nothing, except the spells that were keeping them safe. He chanted continuously to keep the hexes at bay.

"Thanks for coming," Cho said with relief. "It took you long enough."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Gee, your welcome, Cho, next time I won't come at all!"

"She didn't mean that," Sun said apologetically as she pulled Cho's bangs back to reveal a particularly nasty gash to her forehead. "Really, we're glad you're here. But I wish the Aurors would show up. Kingsley is the only person I know that can get Micheal to stop fighting once he's started."

At that, the doorbell rang and Cho opened the door to find Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Aurther Weasley on the doorstep.

"Good evening, Sun," Kingsley said in a resolute mannor as he entered the house.

"Kingsley," she greeted sternly. "Thank you for being so prompt."

"How bad is it?" Tonks interrupted as she walked into the parlor and stumbled into George. "Bloody Hell!" she shouted as she saw his mangled leg. "What happened?"

"Exploding table," Fred supplied as George winced in pain. Aurther ran to his son. "George, are you alright?" he asked with concern as he knealt.

"I'll live," George quipped. "But you'd better deal with the dueling idiots in the kitchen or my prognosis may change..."

Aurther nodded and kissed his son's crown as he stood. "So, what should we do?" he asked Kingsley.

Kingsley assessed the duel in the other room. "Percy's shields will hold. There is a back door that takes you directly into the kitchen. If Tonks and I apperate in, we can catch them by surprise and stun them. I don't think we can risk silencing them first, Micheal's too fast. We'll just have to duck and shout. You should take George and Cho to St. Mungo's to be looked at. Find Healer Wood and have her attend them. Cho can stay with her sister until we've got this mess figured out. Oliver and Fred can help us with Micheal after he's subdued."

Aurther nodded nervously and grasped Cho and George's hands and apparated them out of the house. Mrs. Chang stood next to Oliver and cried as she watched her former and current lover fight. Oliver stared at Percy with awe as the young man continued to chant the sheilding charms. Fred, however, inched close to the sheild for a 'bird's eye view' of the fight. Then, Kingsley and Tonks apperated into the corner of the kitchen. Kingsley stunned Micheal while Tonks stunned Lee. Both men fell to the ground in a blink of an eye. The chaos around them halting with their incapacitated states.

Oliver touched Percy's arm and the young man released the shielding spells. Percy sighed with exhaustion and Oliver kissed his cheek that was begining to bruise from slamming into the wall. Mrs. Chang ran over to Lee and began to scold him. Fred eagerly watched as Tonks placed magical cuffs on Micheal McGonagall and Lee Chang, pocketing the wizard's wands.

"Good work Tonks," Kingsley praised as he wiped some blood from Micheal's forehead. The wizard looked very much like Minerva McGonagall, with salt and pepper hair and a tall stature. His features were somewhat marred by blood, dust, and wood particles. He however, at least resembled a person. Lee Chang, did not. His face was transformed into a mixture of beedy rabbit eyes, a pug's nose and a rat's mouth. He had blisters and boils covering his skin and his hands had thick fur on them. He was also bruised and beaton, looking far worse than his rival from the fight.

"Of all the immature anticks!" Sun screamed. "This was the worst. You could have killed Cho or myself, let alone that Weasley boy!" she ranted.

Kingsley shook his head. "I'm going to have to take them in, Sun," he said softly.

Sun paled. "Kingsley, no!" she said with shock as she collapsed onto her husband.

"They've done too much damage and there were too many witnesses..." he continued.

"But no one was killed and we can repair the house. The witnesses won't report us," Sun said quickly as she raised herself off Lee.

"No, Sun. They need to have some consequences for these fights. I'm sick of cleaning up after them. It's over. I'm taking them in for unsightly conduct in a duel and for risking lives over something trivial," Kingsley said with an air of finality.

"Oh Kingsley, please don't..." Sun cried as she took Lee's cuffed hands and held them.

"I'm sorry Sun," the tall man sighed as he summoned Lee and Micheal's bodies. "Go to the hospital with Tonks and get yourself checked out. Oliver can help me with these two." Sun nodded, wiping tears from her eyes,and did as she was told. The group apperated to St. Mungo's for treatment and then sentencing.

Tedious hours went by slowly for those remaining in the Weasley's tower. Ron and Harry attempted chess, while Hermione and Ginny did homework. Molly knit, Minerva paced, Hannah read from a book and Charlie prepared lesson plans. After midnight, Fred and Percy arrived with Cho and her belongings. Molly sat in her rocking chair, but was up in a flash at the sight of her boys.

Cho's coat was ripped and dirty. Her hair hung limply in her face and covered a healed scrape to her head. Harry swallowed his discomfort at seeing her and shirked into the shadows of the living room as Ginny glared at him. Fred collapsed next to Charlie, whiping his forehead and revealing an abrasion to his eyebrow. Percy sat next to him and tried to hide his black eye.

"Merlin!" Minerva cried as she stood and took her niece in her arms. "What on Earth happened?"

Cho gave a choked sob. "They fought," was all she mumbled as she burried her face in her aunt's chest.

"It was bloody fantastic!" Fred laughed as he turned to Charlie. "You should've been there!"

"Fred," Molly scolded.

"Mr. McGonagall was attacking Mr. Chang when we arrived at the Chang's house. The kitchen was in shambles and they were throwing curses left and right at each other," Percy said shakily. "Mrs. Chang called the Ministry and Dad arrived with Tonks and Kingsley. It took three of us to stop their duel. It was very ugly. Mr. Chang is still at St. Mungos now getting patched up. Kingsley said that Cho should stay with family."

"So you'll stay with me?" Minerva asked as the young girl continued to sob.

"No Ma'am," Percy said uncomfortably. "Kingsley said she should stay with her older sister. I guess she was planning to move in with 'Livie anyways..."

"Then what is she doing here now?" Charlie asked with irritation.

"Olivia sent me to Aunt Mini. She's patching up Mum and Dad. Said she'd collect me after work," Cho sighed.

Minerva smiled and kissed Cho's head. "So you'll stay at her flat?" McGonagall asked. Cho nodded in affirmation.

"Where are George and Aurther?" Molly asked with worry.

"At St. Mungos," Fred quipped. "George's leg is a mess..."

"What!" Molly screamed. "Are they alright?"

"Yes Mother," Percy said reassuringly. "They're in good hands. Oliver stayed behind to keep his father in check. The Auror's are taking both he and Mr. Chang into custody for unsightly conduct."

Charlie chuckled. "Is THAT what they call it these days?"

"All that from two middle aged wizards?" Ron asked with astonishment.

"At least that was all that happened," Minerva sighed as she kissed Cho's cheek. "It could have been so much worse."

"True," Percy said as he fell onto the couch with a sly smile. "Olivia could have been there."

Minerva laughed wryly. "That WOULD have been a disaster."

"I don't understand," Charlie said flatly.

"Livie can't help, but heal when she's sees injuries. If she's too close to a battle or a fight or any violence, it puts her skills into overdrive," Oliver explained.

"NATURAL Healer," Hannah said with emphasis. "She can't always control it. It's a part of her magic. It's not learned Healing, like what I'm doing as a Medi-Witch. She doesn't require a wand or a spell to fix things, but if there is too much happening at once, it can deplete her magical stores and harm her and or others..."

"Speaking of harm," Molly said as she shook her head. "Ginny, go get my medi-kit." The teenager jumped up and followed her mother's instructions.

Hannah stood and began to clean and heal a cut to Fred's hand as Molly worked on Percy's bruised eye. Hermione and Ginny went to the kitchen to retrieve tea things and Ron and Harry stood uncomforterbly with Charlie in the dining area while McGonagall sat with Cho rocking and comforting the shaken teen.

After an hour, Molly sent a protesting Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to bed. Hagrid and Fred silently followed. Cho had fallen asleep on the couch in her aunt's lap as Hannah and Charlie cleaned up from tending to the wounded. Molly sat in her rocking chair drinking tea as Percy paced in front of the fireplace.

It was early morning when Aurther returned with Oliver. The duo were dirty, but had no wounds or bruises to speak of. They crossed the threshold and sat, exhausted, at the kitchen table. Charlie quickly disappeared and reappeared from the kitchen with two glasses and poured them shots of Fire Whiskey.

"Where is George?" Molly asked with concern as she walked to her spouse.

"Still at St. Mungos," Aurther replied gravely. "They said that he had to remain over the night. We should be able to pick him up tomorrow afternoon."

"Was it really that bad?" Molly asked with concern.

"His leg was pretty terrible looking," Oliver sighed. "The Healers said he had to have some bones re-grown."

"Why didn't he just come here then?" Minerva said softly. "Poppy could have fixed the leg easily enough."

Aurther shook his head. "It was beyond Poppy's abilities, Minerva. He needed a Healer, not a Medi-Witch."

"Oh my," Molly cried as she let out a shakey breath.

"Don't worry Molly," Aurther smiled weakly. "Miss Wood assured me that the leg would fully heal and that she would keep George from feeling much of the pain."

"So you met Olivia?" Percy said with a sly smile.

"Yes," Aurther nodded. "Lovely girl, excellent Healer."

Percy's eyebrows rose in astonishment. Oliver smiled. "She was too busy tending to the sick to fuss over father and his outburst with Lee. By tomorrow, she'll be her old self again," he chuckled.

"What did George think of her?" Percy asked Oliver with curiosity.

"He was asleep, Percy. He can meet her tomorrow," Aurther explained solmnly.

"So she isn't going to take Cho tonight?" Minerva asked as she smoothed her niece's hair.

"No," Oliver sighed. "She's tending to George tonight. Agreed to take him on herself, so that none of the other Healers would have to be bothered."

"Ah, guilty consciounce?" Minerva quipped.

"Something like that," Oliver shrugged. "I guess she feels like Dad's made less of a mess if she can easily clean it up."

"Hum..." Minerva sounded as she wrinkled her nose with disgust. "You children have got to stop feeling responsible for all of your father's mishaps."

Oliver weakly smiled. "We're trying Aunt Mini, promise."

Minerva smiled and turned her attention back to Cho. "I won't move her tonight. She's finally asleep. I think we'll just stay on your sofa, if that's alright Molly?"

Molly nodded. "Of course. I'll just go fetch you some more blankets." The redheaded woman quickly found some linens and gave them to the Headmistress as Aurther stood.

"Well, we've all had a long night, so we should have a nice lie in tomorrow," the patriarch said with a tired expression.

"Yes," Molly agreed. "Goodnight everyone," she said softly as she led her husband upstairs.

They were soon followed by Hannah and Charlie and Oliver and Percy, with Minerva and Cho resting on the sofa.

Once upstairs, Aurther revealed the news that the teenagers would be returning to Gryffindore tower in the fall and that he and his wife would be returning to their home. He half expected his wife to throw a temper tantrum, but the woman was eerily calm.

"I'm not surprised," was all that Molly said as she coldly crawled into bed and under the sheets.

"You're not angry?" Aurther asked with curiosity.

Molly turned to face him. "I'm too tired to be angry. I'm scared and worried about our children's safety, but I understand Minerva's reasoning. Harry looks worse now than he did that first summer. The isolation is wearing down on him."

"Yes," Aurther agreed.

"And I think it's high time our son wasn't sleeping in the same room as his girlfriend," Molly said with a shutter. "I know they claim that nothing is going on, but I can nearly hear the patter of little footsteps everytime they look at each other these days."

Aurther chuckled. "And to think Charlie was afraid you'd be furious..."

Molly cocked her eyebrow. "I am, Aurther, I'm just too tired to show it."

With that, the couple snuggled up to each other and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Guards of Gryffindor

(Author's note: Hope I'm not loosing you to all of the new characters. There is a plot here somewhere, just stay with me...)

As the Weasley Tower quieted down for the night, George tossed and turned in his lumpy hospital bed. Earlier in the evening, Mr. Chang and Mr. McGonagall were sent to Azkaban to await their trial. George however, was kept at St. Mungo's to regrow some bones in his leg. The redhead had flirted with the black Medi-Witch who was caring for him and begged for food, but the young woman refused his requests and his advances. George was therefore hungry, irritable, and unable to sleep.

As he yawned, a young witch entered his room wearing a thin dressing gown and a shall to protect her from the drafty old hospital. George lay perfectly still, trying to ignore his pain as the dark haired beauty approached him.

"Can I get you anything?" the woman asked as she cast a pain lifting charm on George's leg. "You needn't pretend to sleep. I can tell you're awake."

George opened an eye. "Oi, then I'd take a pint of ale and some chips if it's all the same to you. Bloody Medi-Witch took my wand and sealed it while I'm here."

The women lit a candle and sat in a wooden chair next to George's bed. "And what do you think your Medi-Witch will do if Igiveyou chips and beer?"

George sighed with exhaspiration. "She'll skelp mefor sure, but I don't bloody care. I'm starving here!" he protested.

The petit brunette rolled her blue eyes, saying, "What the Hell..." and waved her hand, transfiguring a basket of chips and a foamy ale. "Don't let anyone know about that ale or I'll be hexed!" the witch laughed.

George dug into his chips and smiled. "I'll never tell!" he promised as he took a swig of alcohol.

The witch laughed and proped up George's leg and began scanning it.

"So what's the news?" George asked with curiosity.

"You'll live," the witch said mockingly.

"Really?" George said as he fained illness. "I thought it was touch and go there for a minute." The witch laughed and shook her head. "Thanks for the food," George said greatfully.

"Can I get you anything else?" the brunette asked.

"Your name," George said honestly. "I'd like to repay you sometime, maybe take you out to dinner..."

The witch laughed. "I'm afraid that would be unethical, Mr. Weasley. A Healer should not date her patient."

George chuckled. "Ah, you're a Healer then, not a Medi-Witch. Interesting..."

"Yes Mr. Weasely, I'm a Healer," the witch smiled, "my name's Olivia Wood."

"Oli's sister?" George asked with shock. "No kidding?"

Olivia smiled. "Don't worry about asking me out. I won't hold you to it now that you know I'm Oliver's sister."

"Why wouldn't I still take you out?" George asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Because of Oliver and your... brother," Olivia whispered. "I wouldn't want to upset them."

"I doubt usgetting a bitewould bother them. It's not like I'm asking to get a leg-up or anything," George snickered.

"Ah, that's what you say, Mr. Weasley, but my brother's warned me about the infamous Weasley twins,"Olivia laughed.

George mocked indignance. "My brother and I?"

"Yes you! And I've cared for many of your patrons over the years," Olivia concluded with a slight frown.

"Hey," George said defensively, "all of our products have a lable warning people to use at their own risk."

"Yes, well I'll just make sure to tell my next patient that they were warned, when they come in hemmorhaging from a nosebleed nouget," Olivia said sarcastically.

George paled. "Someone actually bled that badly?"

Olivia giggleed, "No, but I'm always afraid they will..."

George sighed with relief. "Don't scare a bloke like that! I nearly shat myself!"

Olivia continued to chuckle and sat down in the chair next to George's bed, stealing a chip. "And I thought you could take a joke..." she smirked.

"I can, but I really don't want to kill anyone with our products, just make them laugh or piss them off..." George said with ire.

Olivia shook her head. "Right, I'll remember that," she said as she stood. "Well, I'd better let you get back to sleep..."

George laid down in his bed and pulled up his covers. "Yeah, thanks for dinner, Olivia."

"Your welcome," Olivia smiled as she took her candle and left George to sleep.

The next morning, Molly bustled around the kitchen in the Weasley Tower with a whir of activity. She prepared breakfast with a furver and helped Minerva and Cho to some tea before the rest of the residents woke.

"So what do you plan to do?" Molly asked Cho as the young woman sat at the kitchen table. "Are you off to America or are you going to stay with your mother?"

Cho sighed. "I'm going to America. I know my mother will hate me, but it's what I want to do with MY life."

"Well then," Mineva smiled, "Congratulations Cho..."

"Thanks Aunt Mini," Cho smiled brightly as Fred, Charlie, and Aurther crawled downstairs.

"Morning all," Aurther smiled as he took a cup of tea from Molly and began gathering his coat.

"Are you off so early?" Molly asked with a sad sigh.

"Yes Luv, I'm going to see what I can do to help Lee and Micheal," Aurther said as he pulled on his coat.

"You're a good man Aurther Weasley," Minerva said with a somber smile.

"Naw," Aurther gaped, "I just want to lend a hand."

"Well, thank you, anyway," Minerva said as she patted the younger man's shoulder. Aurther nodded and quickly left the tower. Charlie took a cup of coffee as Fred collapsed at the table.

"Where is your wife?" Minerva asked Charlie criptically.

"Upstairs with Hermione," Fred mumbled before Charlie could reply.

"Is she alright?" Cho asked as Ginny wandered into the kitchen.

"They're under house arrest," Ginny explained as she rubbed her eyes. "Ron, Hermione, and Harry spend all of their time with someone watching them. They're never left alone. Never."

Cho took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Didn't you read the papers?" Fred laughed.

Cho blushed, "No."

"Oh well then you missed out on the fact that Ron, Hermione, and Harry tried to escape the Burrow and hunt down the Dark Lord all on their own after Bill's wedding," Charlie explained. "They took the Knight Bus to London and fought us when we tried to bring them home. Your aunt nearly refused them admittance back into the school, but she agreed to let them stay if they were wandless and gaurded at all times."

"You've taken their wands, that's rediculous!" Cho shouted with outrage. "You've taken their protection from them! You've made them sitting targets!"

Minerva nodded with acceptance. "That is why we're giving them back their wands and letting them return to their dormitories when school starts. This summer was just a glimpse of what life will be like if they ever attempt to do something so foolish again."

Harry and Ron perked up as they walked into the kitchen with Hannah and Hermione. Having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Really?" Ron brightened immediately. Minerva nodded. "Mum?" Molly nodded. Ron grinned, "Brilliant!"

Hermione blushed as Ron turned to her, threw his arms around her and lifted her up into the air. They both squeeled in delight and rapture. Harry watched them with an easy smile and for the first time in weeks, sat down and ate a hearty breakfast. Shortly thereafter, a knock was heard at the Tower door entrance and a young women entered with George Weasley in tow. The petit brunette wore a cropped black dress and black sweater with a feathery black hat and large sunglasses ala Audry Hepburn. George's jeans from the previous day had been washed and repaired, as had his shirt. He was pale, but walking without a limp or any pain. The duo, fashion opposites, were quite the pair.

"Georgie!" Molly cried as she ran to her son and threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Oh I was so worried! Don't you ever do anything like that again!"

The young woman blushed and smiled as George squirmed under his mother's heavy embrace. "Mum," he scolded. "I'm perfectly fine, honest!"

Molly wiped away a tear with her apron. "Well, I'm just glad you're home."

"Yeah," Fred agreed as he walked over to his twin and extended his hand to the young woman who accompainied him. "Thanks for taking care of him Olivia."

The young woman smiled. "You're welcome Fred."

Minerva and Cho quickly walked to the young healer. "'Livie," Minerva greeted her warmly as she hugged her niece.

"Aunt Mini," Olivia smiled as she returned the embrace and turned to her sister. "Cho," she sighed as she released her aunt and took her little sister in her arms. "I'm so sorry about all of this. Dad's a real berk." Minerva shot her niece an reproving glare, but said nothing.

Cho nodded and sniffed at her running nose. "It's alright. I'm going America. To Hell with Mum and Lee."

"That's my girl!" Olivia giggled as she let her sister go. "I can't believe they were such arses... this was your decision, not theirs."

"Well now," Minerva coughed to change the subject, "I must introduce you to the rest of the Weasley's, Olivia." Turning to face Mrs. Weasley, Minerva began. "Molly, this is my niece, Olivia Wood, she's a Healer, and Oli's twin. Olivia, this is Mrs. Molly Weasley mother of Charlie who is husband to Hannah, mother of Fred, George, Percy, Ron and Ginny. And this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Olivia smiled as she nodded her greetings to the group. "Nice to finally meet you all," she said softly. "I'd hoped to meet you earlier, but I'm afraid that I've been caught up at work..." The Healer said nothing to Harry in recognition of him above everyone else in the room, which he was thankful for. Noticing Hannah, Olivia addressed her. "Medi-Witch Shephard."

"It's Weasley now, Healer Wood," Hannah corrected.

"I see," Olivia said as she visually scanned the other woman and winced. "I wished you'd have told us you were going to be wed, we'll have to adjust your schedule."

Hannah frowned. "I don't understand..."

"You will," Olivia smiled wearily. "You will. " Hannah glanced at Charlie and shrugged.

"Thanks for patching up me twin, 'Livi," Fred chuckled as he took George into a headlock.

"No worries," Olivia replied easily, "but you might want to ease up on your grip, unless you want to send him back to hospital."

Fred released George and the two fell on the floor as they began wrestling. Molly shook her head in protest and embarassment, but said nothing.

"Well then, Olivia, you must be busy and you still have to take Cho with you to your flat, so you should probly be off," Minerva said as she stepped into her field of vision, obviouslyanxious to have the young woman leave.

Olivia noticed her aunt's eagerness and became curious. "Why yes, I am busy Aunt, but I would kill for a cup of tea before we go,"the Healersaid as an excuse to stay.

Molly perked up and quickly took the young woman by the arm. "Well, by all means, please sit down, and I'll pour you a cup. You must be famished. I'll get you some breakfast." Minerva shot Molly a pleading look, but the Weasley matriarch ignored her.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled as she sat and took off her hat and sunglasses.

"I could use some nosh too!" George said with a hurt expression as he and the rest of the group sat around the table.

Ron and Hermione sat across from Olivia and she looked at them appraisingly. Molly sat down her teacup, but Olivia was transfixed. She stared at figure before her and his peircing blue eyes and shuttered as they reflected her own. She turned from the tallest Weasley and faced her aunt with an angry glare. "He's a Healer!" Olivia stuttered as she pointed to Ron. "That's why you're so eager to have me leave! You're hiding a healer!" she shouted with anincreasingly shrill voice. McGonagall nodded, but said nothing. Molly shuttered and her children shared anxious glances. "And you didn't report him? Why?" Olivia asked sternly.

"We wanted him to experience Hogwarts," Molly explained with a frightened expression, but Olivia didn't seem to notice.

"So you knew, but kept him here anyway..." Olivia questioned. Molly and Minerva nodded as the rest of the group exchanged curious glances.

"Mum, what is she talking about?" Ron asked with bewilderment. Molly brushed a tear down her cheek and took a deep breath. Charlie turned to Hannah who nodded with an affirmative shake of her head. The twins shared a gleeful expression, while Harry and Hermione stared at Ron with worry.

"Not now Ronald," Molly said coldly.

Olivia continued to glare at her aunt. "How could you do this? How could you keep him here when he should have been at St. Mungo's?" The young Healer spat.

Minerva shuddered as Ron looked at her questioningly. "He's Harry Potter's best friend Olivia..." Harry cringed.

"And that's a good enough excuse to keep him from his magical profession and destiny?" Olivia said with anger. "He should be training and working with his magic, not surpressing it!"

"Miss Wood!" Molly said with barely concealed anger. "This is not your concern!"

"Not my concern?" the petit woman screamed. "He should be at the hospital, training and working, not playing boy hero with his friends!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Ron said with a befuddled expression.

Hermione's eyes grew with realization. "Oh my word..."

"Ron," Olivia said with a soft voice, "there are very few Healers at St. Mungo's for a reason, very few are born. We are called Merlin's chosen people, we are strong, but only in the art of healing ailments and conditions. We're bullocks with shields and hexes because we're not meant to perform them. The magic you've been performing in school, it's dangerous."

Ron was quickly turning an odd shade of green and he swayed in his seat until Hermione took his hand in hers. "What do you mean, dangerous?" he asked.

"Do your hexes have a tendency to backfire or come off mediocre?" Olivia asked kindly.

Ron shrugged. "Not as much, now that I've a proper wand, but sometimes, yeah. Why?"

"A Healers magic is meant to heal not harm. It makes it difficult for us to duel," Olivia explained. "And the wand... it's unnecessary for you to cast a spell, it's only hindering your magic."

"And how is it that you know he's a Healer?" Hermione asked with nervous curiosity.

"Look into his eyes, Miss Granger, and then, look into mine. The color, it is specific to the magical gene that triggers natural Healing. Ron has probably already performed healing spells without knowing it. I've heard that he's very close to Harry who spends half of his life in the infirmary, surviving horrible injuries, which I'm sure is in part due to Ron's helping him."

Hermione smiled. "He does wake up at night and care for him when he has visio..."

"Hermione!" Harry stopped her.

"Sorry," Hermione winced. "Bad dreams."

"Right," Olivia said with disbelief. "Anyway all magical schools screen their students for this specific eye color and lack of dueling talent when children are first years. Ronald should have been taken from school and sent to St. Mungos for testing and then training. By denying his magical talents his is repressing his magic."

Minerva shook her head. "Albus and I thought it was for the best."

"We didn't want him to feel singled out..." Molly said with a soft sob.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron sighed as Hermione took his hand in hers.

"You knew and you let them keep him here!" Olivia shouted at Mrs. Weasley. "He's so far behind... I don't even want to think about what this is doing to his magic..."

"He was the only boy with that color eyes, but he's been able to cast hexes and spells... We thought the eye color was a fluke. And then he took to Harry so quickly. He's protected and supported him all through school..." Minerva cut in.

"So you just decided to forgo his destiny for Potter's?" Olivia cried. Harry shuttered with guilt as he looked at his best friend.

"It wasn't like that," Minerva sighed. "We were doing what we thought was best."

"Best for whom?" Olivia shot back. "Best for Harry or best for Ron?" Ron cringed as he chanced a glance at his mate who was pale and had eyes brimming with unshead tears.

Minerva said nothing, but glared at the ground as Oliver and Percy emerged from up in the tower.

"What in the bloody Hell is going on?" Oliver asked as he looked between his sister and aunt. "You've been here what, five minutes, and you've started a fight. Just like our blood father she is..."

"Oh get stuffed Oliver!" Olivia cried. "Did you know Aunt Mini's been hiding a Healer?"

"What?" Oliver asked with tired confusion.

Olivia shook her head with anger and Minerva sighed as she closed her eyes. "She kept the youngest Weasley boy from St. Mungos so that he could take care of Harry Potter. Bloody bint."

"Olivia," Oliver chided as he gazed from Ron back to Olivia and gazed into their eyes. The striking color was noted by Wood, who leaned against Percy for strength. "There is no need to talk like that. And besides, Healers can't be men, everyone knows that."

Olivia huffed out a breath of air. "Oliver, Healers CAN be men, it's just rare. That's just an old witches tale."

"Oh," Oli shrugged good naturedly. "Well then, I'm sure Aunt Mini did what thought was best."

"Yes, well she's hurting him..." Olivia cried as George scooted close to her and took her hand, but Olivia shook him off.

"Ron?" Molly asked. "My Ronnie is hurt?"

"No I'm not!" Ron objected.

Oliviashook her head. "Yes you are! By repressingyour magic,you're damaging it. You'll die beforeyou're thirty if youkeep this up!"

Molly paled and Hermione threw her arm around Ron's waist as he sunk further into his chair. Hannah cleared her throat. "Healer Wood, Ron's magic isn't completely repressed, is it? I mean look at his aura right now, it's beaming."

Olivia waved her hand. "Of course, it's the sexual energy fromthe girlthat releases it, but it won't be enough. If he tries to use his magic to fight, he's going to kill himself or it'll backfire and he'll kill someone else."

Ron and Hermione both scooted apart and blushed with embarrassment as Ron's siblings laughed at them and Molly glared. "Can you fix him?" Harry asked with a shakey voice.

Olivia smiled at his loyalty and obvious concern. "Yes, thankfully, we can."

Molly paled as she stood behind her youngest son. "You can't take him. I won't have it. I know how St. Mungo's uses you healers. You work until you die. You've no life outside of your work."

Olivia frowned. "That's not entirely true. Yes, Healers work hard and give much of themselves to their patients, but we are allowed to have lives. Hobbies, marriage, family, they're all options."

"Along with your own bodygaurd and survalience crew," Charlie cut in suddenly.

Ron looked to Olivia who sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't slow me down."

"But it's not a way to live," Charlie said coldly.

"Charlie," Hannah protested.

"It's true!" Charlie shouted with indignation.

"Well we don't have to worrie about any of this right now," Minerva said, silencing the querreling couple. "St Mungos, the Aurors, and the Healer training program can wait until after the boy has graduated from Hogwarts," she said firmly. Molly visibly relaxed.

"Really?" Olivia scowled. "You think it's fine to just block his magic and slow his progression? You aren't concerned about any hexes he might cast that could backfire? You aren't concerned about the lasting effects of his magical restrictions? You aren't concerned about what could happen to him out here in the open? Fine. Then why bother sending him at all. Let him die young and unfulfilled or let him kill a classmate while trying out a hex..."

Again Molly paled and finally, Ron spoke. "Do I have a say in all this?" he asked as he glared at McGonagall, his mother, and Olivia. "Because after all, it is MY life," he reminded them. Hermione beamed with pride.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said with thin lips.

"In that case, I'm stayin' until I graduate. I don't want to leave Harry and 'Mione here unprotected. They need me right now and I'm fine, really," Ron said with self assurance. Hermione swallowed her comment of concern and held Ron's hand in her own. Harry paled.

Olivia let out a ragged breath. "You can't though," she sighed. "Hannah and I have to report you to St. Mungo's and they will take you, forcably if they have to, to hospital."

"Bloody hell," Ron bellowed with misery. "But it's my bloody life and I'm a bloody adult!"

Olivia gave a sad smile. "Yes, but you are a rare find and are valuable to the community... it's our responsibility to help those in need."

"But I am..." Ron complained.

"You aren't," Olivia sighed. "You need to train, to prepare for your role as a Healer as the war heats up. You shouldn't fight, Ron, it's too dangerous."

"Bollocks!" Ron ranted.

"Wait," Percy interrupted. "Why can't he do both?" he asked Olivia.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"He cancome to Hogwarts and finish school, but instead of Defense he can go to St. Mungo's and train," Percy explained. "Then he can finish school with Hermione and Harry and can start training to become a Healer. St. Mungos should allow it as he's at least attempting to comply with the regulations and that way everyone can have what they want." Oliva pondered the idea as Oliver kissed his boyfriend with gratitude.

"It could work," Minerva mumbled to herself.

"I can help," Hannah smiled with enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes, it all sounds fine, but I don't know if St. Mungo's will allow it. They're very... possessive over us..." Olivia stammored.

"That's one way to put it," Hannah smirked. "By the way, where is your Auror?"

Olivia shrugged with indefference. "He wasn't at my door when I left. I don't go get him and tell him to escort me places. If he's not there, then he doesn't come."

"Oh lord," Minerva cried. "So you just walk around by yourself?"

"All the time," Olivia replied.

"Great, you sound really safe," Oliver grumbled.

"Oh bite your tongue. Can you blame the guy for wanting a life outside of walking around with little ol' me?" Olivia sighed.

"Oh dear," Molly worried. "Ron will have a watcher.

"It's really not that bad," Olivia sighed. "He'll get usedto it. He probly already has."

Rongrowled. "No I have not. Why do we have to have guards?"

"BecauseDarkwitches and wizards will try and takeyouand force you toheal people. Olivia's been taken twice now," Oliver said somberly.

"Oh dear," Hermione cried. "Ron... you're not safe... you should go with Healer Wood."

"Fat chance," Ron shook his head. "I won't leave you and Harry. My placeis with you."

"Hey," Olivia interrupted. "You'll be with her. Don't worry. I'm sure I can just tell Thomas that I've found a Healer at Hogwarts and that the Headmaster prefers that I let the boy train while he's at school. I'm sure Tom can spare me threedays a week."

"Three days a week!" Ron complained.

Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Ron!"

Harry, who had been odly quiet, felt his gut wrench. "Who is Thomas?" he asked with slight dread.

"The head Healer at St. Mungos," Hannah said with a soft smile. "He is a good man."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not so sure of that, but he's a good leader."

"He let you come here without an Auror..." Oliver offered.

Olivia shook her head and winced, but her reply went unheard as Kingsley Shaklebolt and another man entered the Weasley tower without knocking. "No he didn't," the young man with Shaklebolt replied for Olivia. He turned and faced the young Healer. "He had no idea where you'd gone to until Mr. Weasley was found to be missing. They did a complete search of the hospital and Ministry, wasting time and resources. Olivia, what the Hell were you thinking!"

Olivia frowned like a scolded child. "I didn't intend to be gone this long. I only wanted to drop off George Weasley and pick up Cho and return to the hospital. I didn't mean to cause such choas."

"Well you did," Kingsley reprimanded. "Bellow is furious. Had he not been needed at three meetings today he would have come with us to bring you back."

"I'm sorry," Olivia appologized half-heartedly.

"Don't be sorry, 'Livie, just don't do it again," the young unknown black man said firmly. "It's not safe for you to be out without protection, you know that."

Olivia looked at George. "Mr. Weasley is an Order member, is he not?" Kingsley nodded in affirmative. "Then I wasn't without protection. Besides, Connor, I'm sure Voldemort dosen't want anything to do with a simple Healer. He has not attempted to capture me for three years now..."

"That's bollocks Olivia!" Connor shouted. "And you know it. He's tried to kidnap you before, and he'll try again if you present yourself as an opportunity."

"Gee thanks..." Olivia deadpanned.

"I'm serious 'Livie," Connor growled. "You cannot leave without your protective unit." Olivia made to protest, but Kingsley cut her off.

"Miss Wood, Auror Shaklebolt is only trying to do his job and keep you safe. Our only concern is for your welfare." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Did Kingsley just refer to himself in the third person?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I think he meant Connor..." Hermione supplied.

"Maybe they're related?" Harry offered. Their whispered questions were cut off, however by McGonagall's yelling.

"Olivia!" Minerva scolded her niece.

Olivia sighed. "Listen, I understand your concerns and how my leaving makes you look, but honestly, I'm not in any danger here. I'm in bloody Hogwarts."

Kingsley frowned. "Yes a building that was recently breached by Death Eaters."

"With the help of a young Death Eater!" Olivia interrupted. "Yes, I know! My aunt told me how Draco Malfoy helped sneak his father's friends into the building and how Albus Dumbledore's prized Potion's Master killed the old Headmaster. I'm not an imbicile. I'm not niave. I know how deplorable our magical community is right now. I know that I'm not safe, that none of us are safe. But I'm not going to let that stop me from living MY life. This is MY life and I can live it any way that I want. I understand that my skills are highly sought and distinugished, but I will not have them forced out of me and I will not allow you to try and hide me from the world in order to keep less noble wizards from abusing me. I am not a child, nor am I defensless."

"Are you quite finished?" Kingsley interjected as Olivia drew a breath.

"N--" she started, but Connor cut her off.

"Yes, she is," he said coldly as he took her arm in his hand and removed her from George's grasp, eyeing the Weasley suspiciously. "Now let's get back to the Hospital."

"Hey now," George smirked as he followed Olivia toward Connor. "No need to get rough..." he said suggestively.

"George!" Molly chastized. George shrugged and Olivia blushed. Connor remained nonplussed.

"You are needed at the hospital," Connor reminded the young Healer.

"Fine," Olivia spat like a tempermental toddler. She turned to Molly, "Thank you for tea Mrs. Weasley." Then to Ron and Hannah, "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Good to see you Sis," Oliver said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ditto," Olivia grinned as she kissed Oliver and Percy on the cheek. "I'll see you all soon!" she smiled. She then turned to her aunt and her gaze turned cold. "Thanks for looking after Cho for me Aunt Mini."

Minerva sighed. "Now 'livie..." she began, but Olivia waved her off.

"I don't want excuses," she sighed as she took Cho's hand. "Oh and Hannah, meet with Poppy for a check up, you'll be needing some nutrient potions soon..." Hannah frowned and looked to Charlie who looked concerned. "It's nothing bad, you're pregnant is all..." the brunette smiles as she took Cho's hand. Hannah gasped and Charlie fainted.

Molly ran to her new daughter and hugged her, squeeling, "My first grandchild!" Fred and Harry helped wake Charlie, while Oliver and Percy shook thier heads and Olivia.and Cho followed Kinsley and Connor Shaklebolt out of the tower.

Oliver sighed as he turned to Hermione. "That's my sister, in all her glory." Ron chuckled. "She takes a might bit of looking after," Oliver laughed. "Got a temperment like me Da..."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Guards of Gryffindor 

Sunlight filtered through a Hogwarts window and onto Oliver who lay wrapped in the warm embrace of Percy as the two slept in their bed. They had a fitful day and night after Olivia and Cho had left Hogwarts. Ron had recieved a letter from St. Mungos telling him that he would attend classes with Olivia three days a week and would be forced to refrain from practicing defensive spells until after he could control his magic without a wand. The letter also stated that Ron's Medi-Guard would arrive by the end of the week to protect him. Ron had taken the news badlyy--shouting and raging as all Weasley's are prown to do. Unfortunately for Oliver, Ron focused much of his anger at the Quidditch player. He blamed Oliver for bring Olivia to Hogwarts and allowing her to report him to St. Mungos. Harry and Hermione had tried to appease the redhead with promises of normality with school, homework, and DA meetings, but it was not enough. Ron was upset. For once in his life he stood out, only it forced him to give up the things that he loved--Defence classes with Harry and time with Hermione. The dissappointment and anger he felt filtered through to Oliver and how Ron treated him for the rest of the day.

Percy's day went no better. He had spent his time with his father at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, trying to keep Micheal McGonagall out of prison. Kingsley and Moody tried to help the Weasley men, but the charges against McGonagall and Chang were worse than anticipated. Percy spoke to various Hit Wizards and contacts on behalf of his lover's father, but was unsure how judgement would fall.

After fighting and begging all day, Oliver and Percy skipped dinner and went directly to bed where they could find comfort in each other's embrace. The duo found that with obsticles, their friendship and love only grew closer. They had been roomates and best friends for seven years in school. There had been no obvious signs of affection or love, but Oliver held his friend in the highest esteem and trusted him beyond measure. This closeness continued through their school years as Oliver became more involved in Quidditch and Percy became Head Boy.

The only time their friendship suffered was just before they left Hogwarts. Percy was dating Penelope Clearwater and had asked Oliver about marriage to the young witch. Oliver had been outraged. He was normally mild mannored and easy, but his temper flared at the idea of Percy marrying Penelope. Marrying anyone other than himself. It was then, that Oliver knew that he loved Percy, but he had no idea of his friend's desires or feelings. The revelation was devastating to their friendship.

After their fight over Penelope, the two did not speak for months after their graduation. The silence would have continued, had Oliver not heard of Percy's behavior toward his family. When registering with the Department of Magical Games and Sports after being placed as the reserve Keeper for Puddlemore United, Oliver overheard a rumor about Percy being estranged from the rest of the Weasley's. Shocked and upset, Oliver went to Percy's office and confronted him. He did not like what he saw. His once well-meaning friend, was a pompus Ministry leech. The two faught and argued saying hateful ugly things. Oliver punched Percy and fled.

Two days went by, before Oliver heard from Percy. The younger man wrote him an apology and sent the letter via Ministry owl. Oliver refused to open the letter and sent it back to Percy sealed. That night, Percy arrived at Oliver's doorstep. The two shouted and again Oliver punched Percy. This time however, Percy hit Oliver back. So caught off guard, was Oliver that he collapsed on Percy, dragging him to the floor. Percy's light frame was pinned by Oliver's burly one. Both glared at one another for what seemed like hours. Finally, Oliver could hold his feelings in no more. He kissed his best friend with all of the love and hate he felt for him. He forced Percy to open up, to return to the person he once was, to be the man that he trusted.

That night the couple did more than just kiss, though Percy left Oliver's flat before morning. The next day, Oliver left for Puddlemore. He wrote to Percy and asked him to write, but the stuborn Weasley refused to keep in contact with him. Those were dark times for Oliver. He knew that Percy felt more than friendship for him, but he was too proud to open up and show him how he felt. In the months that followed, Oliver saw Percy when the redhead showed up at his doorstep. What they did didn't constitute as a date, they rarely spoke more than directions to one another. It was a meeting of bodies for comfort and companionship, but nothing more.

They kept their rendezvous secret and static for two years. Oliver would have given anything for Percy to acknowledge him and love him, but he was determined not to loose what he did have with the man. Had Percy not arrived on Oliver's doorstep Christmas day splattered in mashed parsnip and crying, their relationship may have continued as it was. Thankfully he did.

Oliver missed Christmas with his family that year as he spent the day listening to Percy lament over what he had done to the Weasley's and how they hated him for it. He cried and grieved over how his ambition had lost him his family. Oliver dutifully listened until Percy had cried himself to sleep. Hours later, when the redhead awoke, Oliver laid into him. He told his lover that he had to take responsiblity for his actions and had to make ammends to his family and his friends. Starting with him. Oliver gave him an altimatum. Percy had to quit his job and move in with Oliver or leave him. Oliver would not continue their physical relationship if he couldn't have a relationship with Percy.

Needless to say, Percy quit working for the Ministry and moved in with Oliver. The two kept the true nature of their relatioship out of the public eye and Oliver helped Percy to make ammends with his family. Together, the two were stronger than when they were apart.

Oliver was greatful to have Percy by his side when he woke to an owl from the Ministry of Magic explaining his father's punishment for dueling with Lee Chang. Percy read the decree and explained that it was much better than he had anticipated. Mr. McGonagall and Mr. Chang were released from Azkaban with fines and community service hours to complete. There would be no prison sentence. Mr. McGonagall would have to refrain from attending all public sporting events for the rest of the year and had to keep at leas 30 meters away from Mr. Chang at all times. Oliver's relief was great. Nightmares of visiting his father in prison haunted him the previous night leaving him tired, but thankful that morning.

After reading the news and kissing Percy, Oliver wrote to Olivia and Cho via owl. Percy began dressing and gathering their things from the previous day for laundering.

"The only dark cloud in the silver lining of the sentence is that Da won't be able to see me play in the World Cup," Oliver sighed as he tied his letter to Hermes' leg.

Percy opened the window for the owl to fly through. "Take that to Oliva Wood, Hermes," he instructed as he handed the animal an owl treat and closed the window behind him. He then turned to face Oliver. "I'm so sorry, Oli. I know you wanted to make him proud."

Oliver sighed. "Naw, he's already proud. I just would've liked 'im to be there's all..."

"I know," Percy said as he pulled Oliver up from the chair and into his arms.

"Well, I guess I'll have to settle with only you, Livie, and Cho as my cheering section," Oliver smiled.

"I think we'll make you proud," Percy winked as he let go of Oliver and opened the trunk at the end of their bed to begin packing.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You already do..."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the new characters. I promise most are their for "protection" only, with little storylines... 

Harry Potter and the Guards of Gryffindor

By mid-day, Percy and Oliver had left for the World Cup. Oliver had spent the previous days worrying over his father and training with Puddlemore United. He was exhausted, physically and mentally, but excited to be on of the youngest Keepers to ever play in the World Cup. All in the Weasley Tower were relieved by the news of Oliver's father and a small breakfast celebration was held in his honor. George, Fred, Harry, Ron and Ginny were very dissappointed at not being able to go with Oliver and Percy to the Cup, but the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had only allowed the Department of Magical Games and Sports to host a World Cup with limited seating and hightened security. All attendees required special invitation and identification to enter. It was said that the wards on the arena were so powerful that if anyone who was not given written permission to attend the event came close, they would instantly be transported to a cell in Azekaban. The Wizarding world had darkened since the last World Cup and it was not safe to hold the event in the same way they had in previous years.

With the World Cup Security needs, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley were all out of England and were working extra hours for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. With three of the alternate bodyguards for Harry, Ron and Hermione gone, the remaining party were stretched to their limit. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that they were allowed more leniancy within the tower and were no longer escorted to the watercloset or even downstairs. Hagrid had even mentioned leaving to tower to return to his hut. But even with all of the freedom given to the trio, Ron's foul mood continued.

"Bloody Hell," the redhead complained to Hermione as he sat next to her on the sofa with their Transfiguration homework between them. Harry raised an eyebrow from across the room, but said nothing. He continued to suffer from headaches and his scar burned often, leaving him tired and moody.

"Watch your language Ronald," Hermione chastised quickly as she finished writing a sentance. She then looked up to meet his troubled gaze. "What is it, Ron?" she asked with concern.

Ron shook his head. Though he no longer raged at Oliver. His anger was now directed at his parents and the Headmistress for lying to him. He did not rage however, he was quiet and dispondent, acting as Harry had for the past several weeks. "I can't do this. I can't take extra classes. I can't keep up with the ones I'm in. I'm not you, Hermione... I don't live for my homework!" His frustration echoed through the room as Ginny walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh shut your gob, Ron!" Ginny spat. "We're all sick of listening to you whinge. You just have to deal. I mean it's not like you're the savior of the world or anything!" With that, Ginny paled and Harry turned bright pink. The young couple shared a glance, Ginny regretted what she'd said, and Harry's expression was furious.

"No, it's worse. He has to give up all of his dreams and pretty much his entire life to do something he has no desire to do!" Harry shouted to the younger girl. Ginny's eyes welled with tears, but she said nothing. Harry stood and rubbed his burning scar.

"Enough," Hermione cried. "They both have to do things they don't want to do. We're all aware of that. The difference is that Harry's had about two years to accept what is happening to him. Ron's had two days..."

Ginny didn't hear Hermione's plea. She stared at Harry, felt his burning rage. "I'm so sorry Harry..." she mumbled. Harry glared past her and quickly ran from the room.

Ron placed his hand on Hermione's in appreciation and shook his head at his sister as she turned to follow Harry. "Gin, leave him."

"Ron he's so angry..." Ginny cried. Ron stood and walked over to his sister and threw his arms around her.

"I know, but you've got to let him work this out on his own. You know that he needs to keep you at a distance to do what he needs to do. It's just hard for him because he cares so much about you and about what you think. We can't talk him through this, though. It's his destiny and his feelings," he said softly.

Ginny let tears fall down her cheeks and as she rubbed her face into her tall brother's chest. After several minutes, she looked up at him. "How did you get so wise all of a sudden?"

Ron shrugged. "'Mione's rubbing off on me..."

Ginny slapped Ron's shoulder playfully and walked into the kitchen. Hermione smiled at Ron from the couch with pride and admiration. Ron blushed and came back to his seat beside her.

"You can do this, you know," Hermione said reassuringly.

Ron sighed. "But I don't want to. I want to be here, with you."

Hermione blushed and kissed Ron tenderly on the lips. "You will be. Only you'll be spending a few hours a week with Olivia and you won't have Defense Against the Dark Arts. You'll still have the DA and all of our other classes and me..."

"But I'll also have a Medi-Guard, 'Mione! Did you see Olivia's? It was Kingsley Shaklebolt's younger brother, Connor! He follows her around, knows everything about her... She get's no privacy... That's gonna be me. I'm gonna have some big lug following me around all the time..." Ron complained.

"But it's for your own safety. Olivia's been kidnapped, Ron. What if that happens to you? What would I do without you?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron shook his head. "If I don't train, it won't be a problem. I'll just have the magic, I won't be able to wield it."

"Ron! You know it doesn't work that way..." Hermione protested.

"How do you know?" Ron pouted.

"Because Olivia told us it would affect your magic... and because I asked Hannah to get me a book about Healers from the library," Hermione said matter-of-factly as she brought a book onto her lap.

"You would have read all about this..." Ron rolled is eyes as he gazed at the book titled, The Life of a Healer; Biography of Mungo Bonham.

Hermione sighed with irritation, but continued on. "Ron, the book says that your magic will depleat if you continue to cast spells using your wand. A Healers' magic is tied into his being, his very soul. Healing takes skin contact, nothing can come between your magic and your object, wether you're healing or casting a spell... The wand works against you, like a barrier. If you keep using it, you'll sort of burn out... it will kill you. You can live as a Squib and refrain from using any magic, but you'll still have a shortened life span."

"Shite," Ron squiked as Hermione handed him the book.

"I know you're going to hold this over me for weeks, but your homework can wait. Read this, Ron, learn about your gifts. You're so incredibly special, more than you realize," Hermione smiled shyly. "But healing isn't all that you are, Ron. Don't forget that. You're Harry and my best friend. You're a brother and a son and a student. Your're a Healer, but you're also my Ron Weasley."

Ron accepted the book and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. For the first time in two days, his world stopped spinning and he was quiet.

The young couple spent the afternoon working on their homework and reading. As they sat, Charlie and Hannah came to and from the Weasley tower, luging their belongings to their new home in Gryffindor tower. The married couple had spent the morning at St. Mungos and Hannah was indeed four months pregnant. They shared their happy news at breakfast with the family and then Charlie discussed the situation with Professor McGonagall. Hermione summised that the Headmistress had agreed to allow Hannah to continue living in Gryffindor, though they must have added rooms to their quarters to make a place for the future baby.

Mrs. Weasley had been giddy since learning of her pending grandchild. She had two sets of knitting needles working on blankets and clothing for the child and had spent all day in the kitchen preparing food for the future mother. Mr. Weasley was also very obviously proud, but had to leave early for work due to the chaos at the Ministry related to the World Cup. Fred and George had left after Percy and Oliver to check in at the jokeshop, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron to be watched by Remus, who had spent the day researching in books and writing in a notebook.

As the day progressed, the Weasley's slowly returned to the tower. An hour before the game was to commence, the Wizarding Wireless was turned on so that the family could listen to the game. Charlie and Hannah helped Ginny to set up the dining table for dinner. Ron and Hermione ran upstairs to get Hagrid and Harry for the meal and George and Fred returned from the WWW. Harry looked lethargic and his eyes were hallow and dark. His head ached and his scar pulsed with pain, but he refused to tell anyone. He was determined to fight Voldemort on his own. Therefore, he sat at the table and kept to himself as much as possible.

Just as the family sat down to dinner, Aurther arrived with a smile and a whistle. He kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and greeted. "Good evening Weasley's!" during a break in the game. The group collectively greeted Aurther and dinner began with a host of questions, mostly about the Cup.

"How's the game really going Dad?" George asked drolly.

Aurther grinned. "Puddlemore is killing the Bees of course! And Oliver is playing very well. He was a bit injured by a wandering quaffle, but he's fine..."

"Bob's your uncle!" Fred shouted.

"Fanny's your aunt!" George laughed.

"Well done Oliver!" Remus conjolled. "But has there been anything amiss? Any threats? Any incidents? We've listened to the progress of the game and from what we hear, it sounds like things have gone smoothly..."

"Yes," Aurther said with relief. "and they have. There has not been one outburst or threat or incident."

"Yeah, but Dad, the Death Eaters attacked after the game at the last World Cup," Charlie said with anxiety.

"True, son, but no one is staying on the grounds and at the end of the game, people's tickets will become portkeys that send them to their homes the minute the game has ended. The Death Eaters want to make a splash, they want everything at sixes and sevens. They won't attack unless they can cause a ruckus." Aurther explained.

"Well, I pray that all goes as well as you anticipate," Hannah said as she set down her fork. "I would hate to see what happens if there is another attack. I mean the school is barely open as it is..."

"Hannah!" Charlie admonished.

"Shh!" Ron scolded. "The game's back on!"

"Sorry," Hannah winced. "I forgot..."

"What do you mean, the school is barely open?" Hermione asked with a whispered panic.

Charlie glared at his wife and took a deep breath. "You probly don't remember, but on the bottom of your Hogwarts letters, there was a plea for students' parents to contact the school and let us know if their children are to return in the fall term."

"What?" Ginny blerted out with shock.

"Shut it Gin!" Fred shouted as he strained to hear the wireless.

"Professor McGonagall is afraid that the general fear surrounding Dumbledore's death will lead parents to withold their children from school," Mr. Weasley explained somberly during the next break in the game.

"Why would parents do such a thing?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly at the young woman. "We fear for our children's safety, much as your own parents did when they came to see you those few weeks ago..." Hermione nodded with understanding. "The letter also explained how Hogwarts would have increased protection from the Ministry, to help alleviate parent's fears."

"Yes, Miss Granger," Remus smiled. "You'll have the oppertunity to meet the new Hogwarts Aurors soon. And I've been working with Professor Flitwick to produce new protection charms and shields against Dark Magic."

"New Aurors? What about Tonks, Mad Eye, and Shaklebolt?" Ron asked gruffly. "I thought me Dad, Mum, Hagrid, Hannah, Bill and Fleur were gonna help them guard us..."

Remus blushed. "Yes, well, um, the plan has changed..."

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "Are you quite finished?" Remus nodded.

"I understand there are to be four Aurors brought to the school," Aurther commented easily.

Remus flushed. "Actually, the Ministry's going to allow a total of four Aurors to stay at the school, Tonks included. However, we will also have the addition of Ron's Medi-Guard to assist with the Gryffindor's."

Ron paled at the thought and Hermione took his hand in hers under the table and dinner continued on as a quiet affair as the group listened to the wireless.

At dusk, the wireless anounced a win for Pudlemore United against the Brazillian Bees. The tower shook with screams of joy and excitement from all. As the cries continued, four owls began to tap at the Tower's windows and Charlie quickly moved to open them. The owls quickly removed to Aurther, Remus, and the twins.

Fred was the first to open his parcel. "We've won!" he shouted. "Pudlemore's won the Cup and we've won the money for the satelight shop in Hogsmead!"

Everyone jumped up and began yelling and crying out in celebration. Harry half-heartedly hollared with the group, but tried to keep quiet to prevent his head from hurting more.

Remus read his letter quickly and announced that the match went smoothly and there were no security concerns as far as Tonks was aware. Leading to another round of whoops and cries. Charlie quickly shot off to the kitchen with Hannah in toe.

Aurther unfolded his letter to reveal a picture of Oliver blocking a quaffle during the match. "Percy writes that he and Oliver will be home late as Oliver has team obligations and Percy has agreed to escort Cho and Olivia back to St. Mungos with Conner. He said that Oliver's left ankle is sprained, but that Olivia worked on him during a time-out and he's feeling much better."

"Oh thank Heavens," Molly cried as she dabbed her eyes.

"What a relief," Remus sighed as Charlie and Hannah returned with cups of pumpkin juice and Firewhiskey.

"A toast," Charlie announced. "To a safe and successful World Cup!"

"Here, here..." the group shouted with glee.

The happy tension continued in the Tower for some time. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came up to the tower bringing butterbeer and a special edition of the Daily Prophet complete with stories and pictures. The wireless blasted interviews with team players and highlights from the game.

"Professor McGonagall, you must be so proud," Remus beamed.

Minerva's smile was brilliant. "Oh yes, Wood did wonderfully, didn't he?" She sighed. "I only wish that I could have been there..."

Ron's brows furrowed. "Why..." he began to ask, but he was cut off by Charlie.

"Security risk, Ronnie," he explained. "Professor McGonagall is a high profile witch. She's the new face of Hogwarts and has to keep the school safe. It doesn't look like she's protecting it if she's at a quiditch match."

"Right..." Ron shrugged as he drank his butterbeer.

"How is Micheal taking the news?" Aurther asked with amusement.

"Oh he's up at Madam Rosmerta's drinking with his mates and celebrating..." Minerva explained. "I think he's earned the right to be proud."

"Of course!" Molly cried.

"And with Cho leaving tomorrow for America, it's a double celebration for him..." Minerva smiled. With that, the group settled down to talk about the game and read the Prophet. Their late evening continued until Percy walked into the Weasley Tower carrying Oliver in his arms.

The celebrating group cheered for thier quidtch hero and Percy put the young man back on the ground. He walked with a limp, but was able to move without pain. He was greeted by hugs and kisses and shakes of his hand. The Weasley's and their friends burst with pride over the Keeper and his success. He shared his stories from the game with the group and another toast commenced. The party continued until well into the wee hours of the morning, when Molly insisted that Oliver be sent to bed for a well earned rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with work--yuck! Hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter and the Guards of Gryffindor

The following morning was quiet as the family went back to work and routine. Fred, George, and Aurther left for work as Charlie and Percy began preparing their curriculems and class rooms. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all sat quietly in the living room as they worked on their last bits of homework. Harry was even more pale and withdrawn than he had been the previous day. His dark circles were thick and his head felt muddled. He tried to read and write his Potions essay, but the words would not come.

As the children worked on their summer schoolwork, Molly scampered through the kitchen. It was a week before school was to start and she and Aurther had agreed to leave for home. They hadn't told the children, only Minerva and Remus were aware. Molly would have prefered to stay, but Aurther insisted that they needed to return to the Burrow.

As the group worked in the Tower, a small group of Aurors were lead into Hogwarts. Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks lead four Aurors into the main hall, where Remus and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were waiting.

"Welcome!" Minerva said kindly as the small party settled around her.

"Wotcher!" Tonks beamed as she walked across the room.

"Thank you for your cooperation Professor," Kingsley Shacklebolt said firmly.

"These are the Aurors who will be stationed here at Hogwarts," Moody spat as he eyed the three other Aurors.

"I see, well for those of you who did not attend our school, I am Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts and this is Fillius Flitwick, my deputy and professor of charms and this is Remus Lupin who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," the aging women explained.

"This is Fergus Finnagin, Alejandro Casanuevo, and Zerelda Hays," Tonks said excitedly as she stood next to Remus. "They're some of the best Aurors at the Ministry."

"My name is Gus," Fergus said with a thick Irish accent and a toss of his mousy brown hair. The short wizard wore immaculate robes and kept his wand firmly at his side.

"Right oh, chap! Excuse my mistake!" Tonks grinned. "Anyway, Zee is to be Ron's Medi-Guard..."

Minerva blanched. "I beg your pardon, but Zerelda? Do you think that is wise?" she asked Kingsley with worry.

Kingsley shrugged and the woman in question glowered. She was very tall and far too thin. Her dingy blond hair was cropped and flung forward into her cole lined eyes. She wore ripped jeans and a tight black top, utterly Muggle and unrefined. She appeared like a tough tart, not an Auror.

"She's one of the best Minerva and with Ron's perpensity for dissappearing acts, I figured he could use someone with a firm hand," Kingsley offered.

"Yes... but..." Minerva stammored.

"She's good Professor..." Moody offered with a rare smile of pride.

"Plus she requested assignment to the school," Kingsley added.

"You what?" McGonagall asked with shock at the wafish Auror.

"I made a bargan with Augusta," Zerelda said nonchalantly. "She agreed to allow Neville to return to Hogwarts if I was here to watch over him." Minerva sighed and Tonks turned a quizical glance to the blonde Auror.

"Neville? As in Longbottom?" Tonks asked with mild curiosity.

Zerelda smirked. "Yes, he's my nephew."

"She is Alice Longbottom's sister..." Remus supplied.

"Blimey..." Tonks whistled. "I can't believe it..."

"Yes, well it is true," Professor McGonagall said flatly. "But I cannot believe you'd dare set foot in this school..."

Zerelda fumed. "Why? Because I..."

She was interrupted by the Mexican man next to her. "Icierra el pico," Alejandro shouted. "Enough! We are here for a job, let us do the job!"

"I concur," Professor Flitwick said greatfully. "We are all here for the same reason, we want to keep the children and the school safe. So let us forget our differences of opinion and get down to work."

Zerelda and Minerva shot each other glares, but neither said anything. Remus removed himself from the circle and brought Filius the Sorting Hat and set it upon a stool before McGonagall.

"Since we have so few Aurors assigned here," Kingsley began, "Professor McGonagall and I decided that we'd post one Auror to each house. Gryffindor will have two Aurors of course because Zee's charge, Ronald Weasley resides there, but the rest of you will be sourted into the appropriate houses. You will have rooms that attach to the common rooms of each House and will be allowed complete access to the building."

"Can't I just stay in Ravenclaw?" the Metamorphagus asked. "I was already sorted there once..."

Minerva sighed. "I'd like to make sure I have the right Auror watching over the right house, Nymphadora. So I'd prefer that you were re-sorted."

"Sorted?" Fergus asked nervously.

"Yes Mr. Finnagin," Flitwick smiled. "Sorted. It is a Hogwarts tradition running from our founders. The Hat of Godrick Gryffindor is placed upon each first year student's head and it sorts the student into the appropriate house."

Tonks shrugged and plopped onto the stool as Remus lifted the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head. "Here, I'll show you," she grinned as she sat patiently.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted after pondering it's occupant.

"Brilliant!" Tonks beamed.

"Welcome back," Professor Flitwick smiled.

"It'll be good to be back!" She hopped off the stool as Fergus cautiously walked over and took the seat.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat spat as the man grinned.

"Ah, Professor Sprout will be very proud to have you Mr. Finaginn," Professor McGonagall assured him as he stood and Moody took to the stool.

The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head, but the Hat did not judge. "Let me sit upon the other's head before I declare him," the Hat directed.

"Most unusual," Professor Flitwick sighed as Remus removed the hat and Alejandro sat upon the stool.

"He is a Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted after much deliberation. "Therefore Alastor is meant for Slytherin."

"Excellent!" Minerva clapped as Remus removed the Sorting Hat, but the Hat was not finished.

"Beware of your ambition, care for our students dear, or else you risk Hogwarts ending so many years of cheer. We will loose or culture and learning, along with loss of life. Do not let our candle burning, go out with miserable strife. For the Founders thought to teach and share their rule. Do not let our wars encreach and destroy our school."

The group was silent until Minerva coughed nervously.

"Well, then, let us help you to your houses and assignments," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, I must return to the Ministry," Kingsley added as he handed each person in the room a packet of paper. "Here is your brief. You can find a castle and grounds map in each pack as well as the patrol schedule I've set up. Hays is to take young Ron to St. Mungos three times a week, which is reflected in the schedule. There will always be one Auror in each wing and one patrolling the grounds."

"Yes, yes. Tonight we shall let you get settled and tomorrow we shall add a few more protective charms and shields to the school. I will not have another attack on this property!" McGonagall said firmly.

"You are all welcome to dinner in what we affectionately call the Weasley Tower," Remus grinned. "Molly Weasley's cooked enough food to feed an army..."

"Thank you," Fergus smiled greatfully. "Can someone show me to my room?"

"Of course," Flitwick beamed. "And I'll introduce you to Pamona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff." The man nodded his appreciation and the duo walked towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Remus and Tonks escorted Moody to the Slytherine dungeons while Profesor McGonagall lead Zee and Alejandro to Gryffindor tower.

As McGonagall lead the Aurors up the stairs she chatted nervously. "Ronald currently resides in the Weasley Tower with his family, but on the 1st of September, he will return to Gryffindor. He is the Head Boy and is infatuated with Miss Hermione Granger who is are Head Girl. They are best friends with Harry Potter."

"Of this, we are aware, Professor," Alejandro said softly. "We've been given a briefing on Potter and his friends and know of thier escapades this summer."

McGonagall stopped climbing the stairs and turned to face the two Aurors. "But of course."

"Shall I bunk in the Weasley Tower then?" Zerelda asked easily.

"No," Professor McGonagall shook her head. "You'll do good to stay out of sight. I don't want Molly or Aurther upset..."

"Professor, I'm about to spend a great deal of time with their youngest son. Don't you think it would be appropriate for you to tell them about this?" Zerelda asked with strain. "I know how I am viewed by you, but I have always been friendly with the Weasleys. I was in school with Bill, Charlie, and Percy..."

"Yes, but all of that was before..." McGonagall shuttered.

"Before?" Zerelda questioned. "You mean before Professor Dumbledore's death?"

"No, before Severus killed him!" Minerva said with unrepressed anger. "You were in a relationship with the man, Zerelda! You're tainted by association!"

"Good God woman!" Zee fumed, "I'm not associated with him! I haven't seen Severus Snape in nearly seven years!"

"So you say," McGonagall bristled, "But I know how fond you are of bending the truth to suit your needs..."

"What does that mean?" The tall Auror screached.

"YOU know perfectly well..." Minerva began, but was cut off.

"Stop!" Alejandro shouted. "Un burro sabe mas que tu!"

Professor McGonagall blanched. "I beg your pardon?"

"He said that an ass knows more than you do," Zerelda translated with a smirk. "And he's right. I broke up with Snape six years ago, Professor. I truley had nothing to do with Dumbledore's death!"

"But you were intamate with his killer!" McGonagall spat.

"When I was seventeen!" Zerelda rolled her eyes. "Things have changed! I'm a bloody Auror for Christ's sake and Severus was a spy! I don't know what happened or why Severus killed Professor Dumbledore, but I do know that he had to have had a reason. Severus was never rash or irresponsible. He was a Slytherin, through and through. Besides he loved the professor, he was his family. He did not kill him in cold blood. The move was calculated and rashionalized. He had to have known what he was doing. It was a part of some scheme on their part. I don't believe that Severus is capable of such an act of malace!"

"You were not here Miss Hays. You did not see the fight that occured. Snape had been fighting with Albus for weeks before his murder. They were on bad terms. Severus betrayed us and killed the Headmaster! Ask Potter, he witnessed the whole thing!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Enough!" Alejandro pleaded. "Agree to disagree. You will never see eye to eye and you are doing nothing but shouting at each other. No good will come of this."

McGonagall shut her mouth and quickly turned and walked up the stairs. She gave the portraight of the fat lady the password, "Sorrow," and lead the duo into the common room. "Your quarters are located here," she said as she walked to two sets of doors at the bottom of the boys stairs. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's rooms are between the boy and girl's staircases. Dinner is at seven." With that, the angry professor quit the room with flourish.

"Oye!" Zee cried as she flung herself onto a sofa.

Alejandro plopped down beside her. "She's grieving for a man she loved..."

"No me importa dos cajones! (I don't give a damn) " Zerelda cried. "He was my first love... I... I refuse to believe he would do such a thing..." Alejandro sighed and put his arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Several hours later an excited Tonks entered the Gryffindor common room. "Wotcher!" the purple haired Auror exclaimed. T he room was cluttered with strewen belongings and the smell of spices wafted through the air.

"Hola Nymphadora!" Alejandro greeted Tonks as he handed Zerelda up from a pile of clothes.

"Hey Alejandro! I thought we agreed we'd never usea each other's first names!" Tonks whined.

"Ahhh, well, I forgot..." Alejandro smiled with a wink.

"Whatever!" Tonks laughed as she looked around at the messy common area. "I like what you've done with the place!"

"Ha, Ha... Tonks!" Zee smirked. "We're just unpacking our rooms..."

"Yeah, speaking of which, are you sleeping in different rooms these days?" Tonks asked.

Zerelda rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Tonks looked from Zee to Alejandro and back again. "Sharing?" she ventured a guess.

"Always," Alejandro chuckled as he lifted Zerelda's hand to reveal a plain gold band. "She's Señora Hayes-Casanuevo now, but she insists on just being called Hayes. It's confusing for my family at times, but we're still adjusting."

"Congradulations," Tonks beamed as she hugged her friends.

"Thanks, Tonks," Zee smiled shyly as she cast a spell and the piles of clothes, books, toiletries, pictures, and various belongings sorted themselves into the two rooms designated for the Gryffindor Guards. When finished, the beds filled one room with a dresser and two trunks. The room was covered in colorful sheer curtains. The second bedroom contained a table and desk as well as a small couch. The rooms were filled with trinkets and pictures showing the couple in their various adventures. Tonks nodded her approval.

"Ahh, me casa..." Zerelda grinned.

"So, are we telling Professor McGonagall?" Tonks asked smartly.

"Nope," Zee shook her head. "It's none of her business and besides she would never believe it if we told her..."

"Well then, I'll have to keep my trap shut, won't I," Tonks beamed as she held open the portrait door.

"That would be a good thing," Zerelda shrugged as the duo followed the clumsy Auror through the stairs to the Weasley tower for dinner.


End file.
